YouTube Royal Rumble
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for 1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war? The last chapter is up! Winner is revealed inside!
1. Ch 1: The Pre-Show Interviews

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Pre-show Interviews  
**_

* * *

Both current WWE backstage interviewers Renee Young and Jojo were shown on both the interview area and locker room interviewing some of the 40 YouTube stars that were competing in this once in a lifetime event.

 _ **Angry Video Game Nerd's Interview**_

Renee Young was standing alongside the Angry Video Game Nerd down at the interview area. The Nerd was downing on his Rolling Rock when Renee approached him.

 _ **Renee Young:**_ Angry Video Game Nerd, you're competing in the first-ever YouTube Royal Rumble. Any thoughts going this event?

 _ **Angry Video Game Nerd:**_ I have a lot going through my mind. The fact that I'll have to review more s****y games or the fact that I have to steamroll all 39 pieces of s**t in this battle royal. Why do you think I'm called the Angry Video Game Nerd? I take everyone back to the past, so I can play the s****y games that suck ass. And after I'm finished with the game, I destroy it so I won't have to play those annoying pieces of f**k ever again. I'm going to imagine every single competitor as those awful f***ing games, so I can wear them out and take them out, those pieces of f**kballs. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta train.

 _ **Angry Grandpa's Interview**_

Jojo was with Angry Grandpa, alongside his son Pickleboy, down at the locker room area.

 _ **Jojo:**_ Angry Grandpa, you look really pumped. Why's that?

 _ **Angry Grandpa:**_ I'm feeling pumped because I get to whoop all 39 pieces of g****mn s**t! Pickleboy's been training me for this moment. I called him non-stop like a d**k until he finally agreed to train me.

 _ **Pickleboy:**_ But dad, I was busy filming my blo-

 _ **Angry Grandpa:**_ *to Pickleboy* SHUT UP, YOU DON'T GET TO F***IN' TALK! *to Jojo* Anyway, I got this in the g****mn bag! And when I do win that money, I'm keepin' it! I'm keeping the f**k all of it! Now if you'll excuse me, I got a f***in' Rumble to win, g****mnit!

 _ **Linkara's Interview**_

Renee Young was with Linkara from Atop The Fourth Wall down at the interview area. He was busy wearing a custom-made shirt that said "Linkara 3:16"

 _ **Renee Young:**_ Linkara, have any strategies going into the YouTube Royal Rumble?

 _ **Linkara:**_ Not that I know of. However, I have read every single comic book known to man. And I can always remember the part where the hero's got his back turned by a nasty villain, only for the hero to act fast and strike back! That's gonna be my strategy: Act fast and strike back! If I follow it nicely, I'll ink this one in the bud, my friend! This is one Rumble I can't lose!

 _ **Grim's Interview**_

Jojo was standing beside wrestling action figure reviewer Grim from Grim's Toy Show. He was all decked out in gear similar to Kevin Owens, except that there was the words 'GTS' written on his shirt instead of 'KO'.

 _ **Jojo:**_ Grim, you have a huge challenge against you, as you must try to endure all 39 contestants competing in the Rumble. Any thoughts?

 _ **Grim:**_ I got a lot of thoughts going in my mind. I mean, 39 contestants besides me? Sounds like a tough task. Not as tough as trying to pull off a 100-man action figure-only Rumble! But it'll be no matter, Jojo. I hope with a late entry number, I'll be sure to make it out alive!

 _ **Fred's Interview**_

Renee Young was standing alongside annoying teenage YouTube sensation Fred, who was speaking in his high-pitched voice like always.

 _ **Renee Young:**_ Fred, you've got a lot of thoughts going into tonight's Royal Rumble. Care to share them with us?

 _ **Fred:**_ *feeling terrified* Yeah, I'm scared straight up to my pants! It's making me so tense and so surreal, I don't know if I should ever go along with the event! Hopefully I won't draw a higher number that's either 1 or 10! I'm hoping I'll draw something really late like 40, because that'll get me an easier chance of winning. Whatever happens, I don't want number one. *screaming on his knees* I DON'T WANT NUMBER ONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fred continued to scream on his knees as Renee took in a distorted groan.

 _ **Renee Young:**_ *to Fred* Okay, did you really eat helium before you came here?

* * *

 **Yikes, I can't tell you how long this took me to get this posted. Normally, I would have got this done a fews days back, but taking care of mom and combined with endless hours of playing Final Fantasy VII on the PS3 (I actually downloaded it) sorts held me back. But I finally managed to get the pre-show done. Anyway, next chapter will be the beginning of the YouTube Royal Rumble!**

 **Just so you know, most of the competitors will highly consist of popular YouTubers while some of them are lesser-known but have a huge cult following. Who will be competing? Who will be the first two men entering the Rumble?**

 **Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! Peace!**


	2. Ch 2: Introductions

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Introduction  
**_

* * *

The Place: Hammerstein Ballroom.

The City: New York City.

The date: January 29, 2016.

The pace was being packed with more than 1,200 hungry New Yorkers, who were clamoring to see some action that was about to occur at ringside. Red and white lights all lit up around the ring, flashing everywhere from the stands to even the stage. The ring has red and white wrestling ropes, a white ring mat, black ring apron with the YouTube logo attached to the front, and a steel black barricade.

Next to the stage was an announce table, being filled by two of it's top announcers for tonight: Legendary play-by-play ECW announcer Joey Styles, and NXT announcer Corey Graves. The camera got a good look at them as Joey spoke out.

 **Joey Styles:** Hello everyone, and welcome to the first ever YouTube Royal Rumble, coming to you live from the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City! I'm Joey Styles and with me on commentary is NXT's "Savior of Misbehavior", Corey Graves! This is gonna be all-out carnage here!

 **Corey Graves:** You're telling me, we've got 40 of the best known YouTube superstars here competing for that million dollars. Some best known, and others waiting to be noticed for a chance at being the World's Greatest YouTuber. If only I was a superstar myself, I'd take the whole thing personally.

 **Joey Styles:** *chuckling* You wish! We've got the greats from Angry Grandpa to the Angry Video Game Nerd and from PewDiePie to the Nostalgia Critic! You wanted them, and tonight here in the YouTube Royal Rumble, we're gonna give them to ya!

 **Corey Graves:** I'm not gonna wait any longer, and these people don't want to either. I'm excited!

 **Joey Styles:** Me too! The action's about to get started, so lets go to Eden with the matchup!

The camera got a good look at the event's lead ring announcer, Eden, who stood in the middle of the ring, announcing tonight's event.

 **Eden:** Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the first-ever YouTube Royal Rumble!

The crowd erupted with a very huge pop, getting very excited for the event to start. But before they could see the action, Eden gave out the rules for this special battle royal.

 **Eden:** Let me explain the rules. Earlier today, the two superstars who drawn numbers 1 and 2 will begin the event. And every minute thereafter, another superstar will enter by the number that they drew. Elimination will occur when a superstar is thrown over the top rope and both feet must touch the floor. One foot will not count, but both feet will! The last person who is left remaining in the ring after all 40 men have entered will win a top prize of $1,000,000 and be granted the honor of being the World's Greatest YouTuber!

The crowd popped once again after hearing the cash prize.

As the applause died down, the ring announcer introduced the first entrant.

 **Eden:** And now, let us introduce the man who has drawn number 1!

After that. the crowd awaited to see the first entrant for the YouTube Royal Rumble. They waited for a good several seconds until Sagat's theme from "Street Fighter II" played across the ballroom.

The first person who came from the entrance was a tall guy with dirty blonde hair, black shirt (covered by an open collared blue shirt), blue jeans and black wrestling boots. He was greeted by chants of 'ripoff' and 'phony' mixed with boos. From the looks of the first entrant's face, he felt a little disgusted by the reaction himself.

 **Eden:** Introducing the first entrant... "The Irate Gamer", Chris Bores!

 **Entrant #1: "The Irate Gamer" Chris Bores**

 **Corey Graves:** Well, sucks to be this guy!

 **Joey Styles:** Chris Bores, a.k.a. The Irate Gamer, is our first entrant of the match. He doesn't look too happy about the number he drew.

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, that scary look on his face says it all. He's got a face only a gorilla could love.

As he got in the ring, The Irate Gamer took his time to let all the 'riopoff' chants in.

After those chants died down, the Irate Gamer had a few words to say as he grabbed the mic from Eden.

 **Irate Gamer:** So here we are. Right here in good New York City. And yet, I still get rained on by 'ripoff' chants. As if I ripped off the Angry Video Game Nerd.

Suddenly, chants of 'Yes, you did' began ringing out, just to annoy the Irate Gamer any further.

 **Irate Gamer:** For your information, I did not rip off the Angry Video Game Nerd! I did it my own way! I did it with my own style. I was the original angry game reviewer way before he showed up! And you New Yorkers are nothing but blind mice for never realizing that. Yeah, you're always trying to find the cheese, but you never do it! Just like the rest of those 39 idiots, they won't be taking my million dollars and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber. And when I'm done with the 'faker' known as AVGN, I'll be considered the only 'Angry Video Game Nerd' in this whole f**king planet!

The boos had rained down on the Irate Gamer hard. Not because of the way he was trashing the Angry Video Game Nerd (who was considered one of the favorites), but of the way he was trashing in the city he was competing in. He really loved the negative reception he was getting.

After the boos died down, the crowd looked to the stage awaiting the arrival of the second entrant.

 **Eden:** And now, let us introduce the man who has entered number 2!

After seconds of waiting, the "Wheel of Fortune" theme song played.

The second competitor who came on the stage was a huge overweight man who looked like Hurley from the show _Lost_. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had the words "Vanna White Is My Hero" on it with huge red lettering. He was also wearing ripped denim pants, black wrestling boots, and white-taped gloves that had the words GSG written on them. He was greeted by a pretty good reception from the fans as he walked down the aisle.

 **Eden:** And our second entrant... from "Game Show Garbage", Robert Seidelman!

 **Entrant #2: Robert Seidelman (Game Show Garbage)**

 **Corey Graves:** Okay, I have no reason who this is.

 **Joey Styles:** If you must know, it's Robert Seidelman from the YouTube series _Game Show Garbage_ , where he reviews anything game show related from shows to even game show-related video games! Yeah, he's lesser-known in the YouTube community where he's got like 1,000 subscribers, but he plans to make a big impact here in the YouTube Royal Rumble.

 **Corey Graves:** Really, I kinda thought he was Hurley from the show _Lost_ or something.

After he got inside the ring, he went face to face with the Irate Gamer, who stared him down like a bowl of beans.

In the middle of their staredown, the two took the time to exchange some fighting words.

 **Irate Gamer:** *to Robert* Go back to whichever island you came from, monkey!

 **Robert Seidelman:** *to IG* At least your ass smells like one, you ripoff!

 **Corey Graves:** Ooh, that one hit close to home!

 **Joey Styles:** Things are getting personal between Irate Gamer and Robert Seidelman! Will either of them last all the way to the end! We're about to find out right about now!

Both men were staring down intensely until that first punch would be thrown.

Would it be Irate Gamer?

Or would it be Robert?

The answer would be known until the bell had finally rang.

* * *

 **Oh man, what an opening is this gonna be! We've got Irate Gamer and Robert Seidelman from "Game Show Garbage" starting us off.**

 **Like I said, this Rumble will feature the more popular or less known (but has a cult following) YouTube personalities. If you haven't checked out Game Show Garbage, I'd suggest checking it out. Even though it lacks humor, it's very enjoyable and worth it just to see corny game shows getting trashed. So I watch it just for the corny game show trashing. If you're a game show enthusiast, this is definitely you're thing.**

 **I won't tell you who'll be in, but you're more than welcome to take a guess who'll be in it. Anyway, who'll enter next in the YouTube Royal Rumble? Feedbacks are welcome, wrestling fans! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! PEACE, MY BROS!**


	3. Ch 3: This Rumble's Out Of Black

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: This Rumble's Out of Black**_

* * *

Robert Seidelman had got in the first shot, catching the Irate Gamer with a bunch of flurries to the face.

He punched him all the way to the turnbuckle until the Irate Gamer ran out of breath.

 **Joey Styles:** Whoa, look at Robert go!

 **Corey Graves:** I never knew the fat guy from _Lost_ could fight so fast!

Robert then connected with a series of Ric Flair-inspired chops, forcing the fans to break in 'Wooooo' every time.

But it was quickly turned the other way when the Irate Gamer grabbed his forearm, and pushed him to the turnbuckle. I.G. then lifted up Robert's shirt and gave him an open-palm slap right in the chest!

 **Joey Styles:** HOLY CRAP!

 **Corey Graves:** I think my eardrums bled! What happened?

 **Joey Styles:** _That_ happened, that's what!

The Irate Gamer wasn't done with Robert just yet.

He kept the fat guy on the turnbuckle and lifted up his shirt again. Just to infuriate the New York crowd, I.G. shushed them just for silence. He then slapped that big hand of his onto Robert's chest yet again!

 **Joey Styles:** DAMN! His chest may very well be on fire here!

 **Corey Graves:** Somebody get Pepto Bismol for this kid.

As Robert held onto his chest in excruciating pain, the Irate Gamer pushed Robert close to the ropes, hoping to eliminate him.

While he was trying to eliminate him, I.G. was once again greeted by chants of 'Ripoff'. The tactic actually worked in the fans favor, which made the Irate Gamer plug his ears in response.

 **Corey Graves:** Wow, this New York crowd's getting to him. Makes me realize why I'd rather be in my hometown of Pittsburgh.

 **Joey Styles:** Can you blame him? He couldn't stand these chants.

This distraction from the New York faithful proved worthy, as Robert rushed in and hit a flying running body press on the Irate Gamer.

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god! 300-something pounds of Robert straight onto the Irate Gamer!

 **Corey Graves:** Imagine getting hit by a sack of fat potatoes.

While Robert took his time catching his breath, he looked at the stage to see the Rumble clock countdown to 10.

The people all rose to their feet to see who their next extrant would be.

 **Joey Styles:** Here comes entrant number 3!

 ** _10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*_**

 **Entrant #3: BlackCriticGuy**

As the buzzer sounded, a thick-builded black man wearing nothing but swim goggles, black swim trucks that had the words 'BCG' on the back, and wrestling boots came out to a lukewarm ovation from the New York fans.

 **Corey Graves:** Okay, I got no who what this is.

 **Joey Styles:** Well Corey, this guy is Tom, better known to everyone on YouTube as the BlackCriticGuy, famous for his anime reviews!

 **Corey Graves:** I thought he was on the way to a swimming pool for once.

As he was being greeted by chants of 'BCG', the BlackCriticGuy saw Robert tying the Irate Gamer to the rope.

With a smirk on his face, he got in the ring and joined up with Robert, connecting fist shots to the Irate Gamer's forehead.

 **Corey Graves:** Looks like we're gonna have a fat guy alliance. Weird.

 **Joey Styles:** Although there are alliances, the only rule in the Rumble is simple, 'It's every man for themselves'!

After the Irate Gamer was roughed up enough, Robert and BCG teamed up together by lifting his legs up, hoping to get I.G. over the top rope and onto the floor. The rest of the fans were busy cheering the newly formed alliance on for a while before the Irate Gamer managed to kick both men off.

Then, out of nowhere, I.G. planted both men with a double clothesline.

 **Corey Graves:** What an earth shattering clothesline!

 **Joey Styles:** Definitely enough to break the glass off this place

As the BlackCriticGuy got up, the Irate Gamer gave him another clothesline.

And as Robert Seidelman got up, the Irate Gamer gave him a big boot, much to the fans displeasure.

 **Joey Styles:** The Irate Gamer's on fire here tonight!

 **Corey Graves:** He's totally dominating the Rumble so far. I may be starting to like this guy already.

The Irate Gamer wasn't finished with BlackCriticGuy yet.

He picked him up, looking to hit a thunderous back suplex, but he ended up placing him in a tree of woe down by the turnbuckles instead.

 **Joey Styles:** I don't like where this is going!

 **Corey Graves:** I think he's about to tear the BlackCriticGuy a new one.

He then ran back to the other turnbuckle, hoping to hit a running dropkick straight onto BCG's face.

Going into a three-point stance, he took off...

...

...

...only to run straight into a football tackle, courtesy of Robert Seidelman!

 **Joey Styles:** My god, Robert with a football tackle!

 **Corey Graves:** He hit him hard like Ray Lewis!

 **Joey Styles:** He's definitely gonna feel that in the morning!

As both men were down (and BlackCriticGuy was still hanging upside down at the turnbuckle), the crowd all looked to the stage yet again.

The clock was now starting to tick down to its 4th entrant of the match.

 **Corey Graves:** Number 4's coming right up. I hope it's someone good.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #4: Steve Shives**

After the buzzer sounded, a middle aged guy with a full beard, black hat, black t-shirt, black jeans and black wrestling boots came out to a very standard ovation. He even took the chance to ignore the high fives he was being given.

 **Corey Graves:** Hey, I was right. We do have someone good!

 **Joey Styles:** Here comes atheist YouTuber, Steve Shives, famous for his segments such as 'An Atheist Reads...', 'Five Stupid Things', and even his comedic sketches with his stuffed animal, Stuffy!

 **Corey Graves:** Don't forget the 'You Had To Ask...' segment! One time, I asked him if I could borrow $20 dollars, he told me that he spent it on a new brain that I could have. That guy's a crack-up.

Before he could get in the ring, Steve noticed the BlackCriticGuy still hanging in the tree of woe by the turnbuckle.

Suddenly, this gave Steve an idea. So he managed to climb on the turnbuckle while BCG was still hanging upside down.

 **Joey Styles:** Uh-oh, I don't like the looks of this!

 **Corey Graves:** Looks like we're gonna see a human doormat!

With a deep breath, Steve leaped up...

...

...

...and hit BCG with a double stomp, sending out a huge pop!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

 **Corey Graves:** Forget Robert trying to get Pepto Bismol, BlackCriticGuy may need some too after his!

 **Joey Styles:** That double stomp may be better than Finn Balor's or Alberto Del Rio's!

Before Steve could do any more damage to BCG, he noticed Irate Gamer trying to go after him with a clothesline.

Using his smarts, Steve ducked the clothesline and hit I.G. with a Stone Cold Stunner in response.

 **Joey Styles:** Stunner! Steve hit the Stunner!

 **Corey Graves:** Eh, I liked Austin's stunner better.

Steve faced off with Robert Seidelman next.

Cracking his knuckles, Steve tried to lift the host of Game Show Garbage up off his feet with a body slam, but wrenched his back in the process.

 **Corey Graves:** Uh-oh, bad mistake there, Steve!

 **Steve Shives:** *to Robert* Oh crap, did you eat a fat kid in there?

 **Robert Seidelman:** *to Steve* Hey, I'm proud of my girth!

Taking offense to that insult, Robert uppercutted Steve right in the face, knocking him dowm in retaliation!

 **Joey Styles:** Ouch! Talk about eating your words!

As Robert and Steve began going at it, BlackCriticGuy got up and dragged the Irate Gamer to the upper left turnbuckle.

Just to keep him down, BCG treated Irate Gamer to a little 10-punch salute for good measure.

 **Corey Graves:** Irate Gamer is definitely not getting a break for sure.

 **Joey Styles:** The momentum is slowly getting on BlackCriticGuy's side now.

As the Irate Gamer got woozy enough, the BlackCriticGuy ran to the other turnbuckle, looking to do the same thing that I.G. did to him.

After he started pumping the crowd up to cheers, BCG took in a three-point stance.

 **Joey Styles:** What does the BlackCriticGuy have in mind here?

Charging like a bull, the BlackCriticGuy took off...

...

...

...and hit Irate Gamer with a Running Hip Attack, sending his butt straight to I.G.'s head!

 **Corey Graves:** Did he just hit the Irate Gamer with his own ass?

 **Joey Styles:** Believe it or not, the BlackCriticGuy just did!

 **Corey Graves:** Oh, I'm believing it, already!

As BCG pumped up the crowd once more, the crowd all looked up to the stage.

They were in anticipation of who number five was gonna be.

 **Joey Styles:** Number 5's making his way momentarily!

 ** _10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*_**

 **Entrant #5: Tron Guy**

When the buzzer sounded, a 50-something old guy with glasses came out in a Tron suit while holding a bag.

Being one of the greatest legends of YouTube, it was very fitting that he was greeted by a huge standing ovation.

 **Joey Styles:** Well, talk about a throwback! It's internet legend, the Tron Guy!

 **Corey Graves:** What's with the bag? Did he kidnap Jake The Snake's pet or something?

 **Joey Styles:** I don't know, but we're willing to find out.

As Tron Guy was making his way down the aisle, he dug onto the bag, which happened to be a copy of _Tron: Legacy_ on Blu-Ray DVD.

He immediately tossed them out to the rest of his screaming fans.

 **Joey Styles:** Looks like he's tossing out copies of the _Tron: Legacy_ movie out to the audience.

 **Corey Graves:** I may love _Tron_ , but come on, this is ridiculous. He should be getting in the ring, not passing out gifts like Santa Claus.

While he was busy tossing out the rest of the DVD's to the audience at ringside, Steve was busy trying to lift up Robert with a vertical suplex.

But just like the body slam, he couldn't get the fatboy up.

 **Corey Graves:** There goes Steve once again. Can someone tell him he can't lift him up?

 **Joey Styles:** Hold the phone right there! Looks like help's on the way!

Luckily for Steve, the BlackCriticGuy came over to help Steve get the job done.

With Robert's shoulders wrapped around both Steve and BCG, the two lifted them up and hit a double suplex to a major pop!

 **Joey Styles:** You said it can't be done? Well, it looks like they just did.

 **Corey Graves:** Only because Steve had some help from the BlackCriticGuy.

Back at ringside, the Tron Guy was still busy giving out copies of Tron: Legacy to his faithful fans.

After he found out the bag was totally empty, he threw it aside and pumped the crowd up!

 **Tron Guy:** Sorry fans, I'm all out. But don't you fret! I'm sharing all the prize money with you all if I win! So wish me good luck!

 **Corey Graves:** It's about time he finally got in the ring.

 **Joey Styles:** Let's see what the Tron Guy can do!

As soon as Tron Guy got right in the ring, the Irate Gamer managed to recover in time, just to strike Tron Guy right in the face.

And then another in which the hit sent Tron Guy flipping over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bunch of boos.

 **Corey Graves:** Well, looks like it's game over for him!

 **Joey Styles:** What a shame! Tron Guy's been eliminated faster than he came in!

 **Corey Graves:** That's what he gets for slacking off like that.

 **1st Eliminated: Tron Guy; Eliminated by: Irate Gamer; Duration: 0:04**

As he got up, Tron Guy felt disappointed that he was out just like that.

But regardless of his sudden elimination, he waved it off to a roaring applause from his faithful fanbase.

 **Joey Styles:** Well, looks like Tron Guy doesn't have to feel bad one bit! He was just happy being here!

 **Corey Graves:** At least he knows what a good loser feels like.

However, the time Tron Guy spent out giving gifts to the fans wasted a good 50 seconds, which was probably enough for the fans to stand up and await entrant number 6, which was about to appear in t-minus 10 seconds.

Whoever was gonna come out next would be in for the ride of his life!

 **Joey Styles:** Number 6 is coming up? Who will it be?

* * *

 **Yeah, number 6 is gonna have to wait, Joey, so simmer down. Now we've got that out of the way, let's see some of the stats we have so far!**

 **People still in the ring: 4**

 **People still left to go: 35**

 **Eliminated: Tron Guy**

 **Still in the ring: BlackCriticGuy, Irate Gamer, Robert Seidelman and Steve Shives**

 **Will BlackCriticGuy and Robert Seidelman continue to impress.**

 **Will Steve Shives try to lift up more fat people.**

 **And how come everyone in New York still hates the Irate Gamer?**

 **Feedbacks are welcome, my homies! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! Later!**


	4. Ch 4: Muscle Over Force

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Muscle Over Force**_

* * *

The brawl continued on as the next entrant appeared.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #6: Pickleboy**

As the buzzer sounded, an overweight fat kid with grayish brown hair, an Angry Grandpa t-shirt, black shorts and black wrestling boots came out a good ovation. He even got chants of "Pickleboy" directed at this sixth entrant, much to a smile on his face.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh, boy. And here I thought this Rumble couldn't be more stupider.

 **Joey Styles:** Angry Grandpa's son and the person behind KidBehindACamera is number 6! It's Pickleboy!

 **Corey Graves:** I hope we don't see Bridgette on there. Her fat butt would take half of the ring.

As Pickleboy entered the ring, he started off strong by feeding off punch shot after punch shot to Steve Shives.

And then, he connected with an uppercut that nearly knocked Steve's teeth off his jawline.

 **Joey Styles:** My god, what a shot!

 **Corey Graves:** That hit close to home.

While Steve was holding his jaw in pain, he was leveled with a clothesline by Pickleboy himself!

 **Corey Graves:** Okay, now that hit close to hell!

 **Joey Styles:** Pickleboy dominating all over Steve Shives for the moment!

Meanwhile, Robert Seidelman and BlackCriticGuy were making mince meat out of the Irate Gamer, double teaming him like crazy at the turnbuckle.

BCG was busy trapping Irate Gamer with repeatable shoulder blocks, while Robert was at the other turnbuckle in a three-point stance. It was apparent that they were setting up for something.

 **Corey Graves:** I don't like the looks of this.

 **Joey Styles:** Irate Gamer is about to become roadkill here!

With I.G. roughed up enough, BCG finally let him go, only for Robert to come running in...

...

...

...and hit the Irate Gamer with a running body avalanche!

 **Joey Styles:** A splash right to the corner!

 **Corey Graves:** No kidding, Robert just King Kong Bundy'd him good!

 **Joey Graves:** Robert Seidelman of _Game Show Garbage_ making a huge impression in this Rumble.

However, Robert wasn't quite done with the Irate Gamer yet.

As the BlackCriticGuy held him off once again, Robert went to the turnbuckle and got in a three-point stance again. Just to add extra feeling, he wiped his left foot back and forth like a bull.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh man...

 **Joey Styles:** This is gonna get worse for the Irate Gamer!

With added fuel, Robert took a run for it...

...

...

...and delievered another splash to the Irate Gamer!

 **Joey Styles:** Another splash by Seidelman himself!

 **Corey Graves:** Any more splashes and Irate Gamer's gonna turn into a crepe.

The crowd was totally on Seidelman's side, chanting "One More Time" as a result. By the looks of this crowd, they wanted to see more of the splashes that Robert was doing to the Irate Gamer.

So he decided to let the fans have it by heading over to the turnbuckle while BCG held down the Irate Gamer once more.

 **Joey Styles:** Looks like these fans are getting their money's worth!

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, like the Irate Gamer hadn't suffered enough crap to begin with!

 **Joey Styles:** Here comes another one!

With his foot scraping like a bull, Robert took off...

...

...

...only to eat a spear from the Irate Gamer!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

 **Corey Graves:** Ha! That knocked a lot of pounds out of him!

After the Irate Gamer was feeding the boos directly to him from this New York crowd, the Rumble clock had lit up yet again, forcing the fans to find out who the next entrant would be.

 **Joey Styles:** Number 6 is about to come up! Who will it be?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #7: Star Wars Kid**

As the buzzer sounded, another overweight kid dressed out in a navy blue-striped shirt came out to another good ovation.

But he wasn't alone, however. He also brought his microphone stand with him as well.

 **Corey Graves:** Hey! I remember him!

 **Joey Styles:** A long-time YouTube favorite, Star Wars Kid, is in this Royal Rumble match!

 **Corey Graves:** Can't wait to see what he does.

As he entered the ring, he started swinging his stand around as if he was swinging a lightsaber.

He then started spinning in a complete circle, nailing everyone he was seeing like Pickleboy and Steve Shives!

 **Joey Styles:** Star Wars Kid nailing two guys with one stone here!

With both Steve and Pickleboy feeling the attack, the Star Wars Kid raised up that mic stand and slammed it on both of their backs hard!

 **Corey Graves:** Ouch! That's gotta hurt!

 **Joey Styles:** Star Wars Kid using the force here in this Rumble!

While the Star Wars Kid was going to work on both Pickleboy and Steve, The Irate Gamer was going to work on the BlackCriticGuy, who was becoming the victim of a huge vertical suplex.

After that, The Irate Gamer attempted yet another vertical suplex, much to the displeasure of this New York crowd.

 **Corey Graves:** Irate Gamer is pulling out suplex after suplex!

 **Joey Styles:** BlackCriticGuy feeling desperate for major help here.

After suplexing him only two times, the Irate Gamer decided to attempt another suplex to the BlackCriticGuy.

But before he could do that, Robert approached the Irate Gamer, looking to hit him with a double axe handle. Using his quick wits, Irate Gamer hit Robert in the fruit basket while still holding the BlackCriticGuy around his arm. Yet somehow, this gave the Irate Gamer an irate idea.

Joey Styles: Uh-oh, what is he thinking?

With a smirk, he grabbed Robert and set him right behind BlackCriticGuy, wrapping both of their necks. Despite the crowd's hatred for the Irate Gamer, they somehow stood to their seats in total awe.

And so did the commentators as well.

 **Joey Styles:** *gasping* You gotta be kidding me!

 **Corey Graves:** Oh, there's no way he's doing this...

The Irate Gamer was looking to hit both men with a double Shellshocked. He slowly managed to scoop both of them up on his shoulders...

...

...

...only for both Robert and BlackCriticGuy to collapse on top of Irate Gamer, pinning the Nerd ripoff down!

 **Joey Styles:** *cringing* OH MY GOD!

 **Corey Graves:** *chuckling* Looks like we got an Irate Pancake there!

 **Joey Styles:** What was the Irate Gamer thinking?!

The entire New York crowd had all erupted with a 'You F**ked Up' chant, directly at the Irate Gamer for his botch.

Meanwhile, the Star Wars Guy was busy trying to get Pickleboy over the top rope as Steve Shives sat down, just to heal his wounds.

 **Joey Styles:** Pickleboy in dire straits here!

 **Corey Graves:** He's gonna need a miracle to stay alive here.

While Pickleboy was this close to getting over, the people all stood up and stared to the titantron, awaiting the next entrant's appearance.

 **Joey Styles:** We've got number 8 coming up! Hopefully he might be of help!

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #8: Muscles Glasses (Epic Meal Time)**

After the buzzer went off, a muscular fit man with a nearly shaved head, a pair of glasses and decked out in a "Bacon Strips" t-shirt came out to a tremendous ovation from the fans, who all chanted "EMT" repeatedly in response.

He came out drinking a little shot of Jack Daniels, just to give him motivation.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh man, now we're talking!

 **Joey Styles:** From one-half of the extreme cooking show, Epic Meal Time, here comes Muscles Glasses.

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, and he ain't looking to play around here!

After finishing his shot, he threw the glass away and got inside the ring.

The first thing he saw when he got inside was the Star Wars Kid trying his best to eliminate Pickleboy. Out of nowhere, Muscles Glasses rushed in and clotheslined the Star Wars Kid over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him instantly!

Corey Graves: Looks like the force didn't help him here!

Joey Styles: Star Wars Kid is over and out!

 **2nd Eliminated: Star Wars Kid; Eliminated by: Muscles Glasses; Duration: 1:09**

After the Star Wars Kid's departure, Muscles Glasses started dominating all over the ring.

He was approached by Robert Seidelman, who Muscles decked him entirely with a clothesline!

 **Joey Styles:** What a thunderous clothesline!

Next up was Steve Shives, who tried to surprise Muscles with an RKO out of nowhere.

Using his smarts, Muscles managed to push Steve off of him. And when the atheist turned around, Muscles Glasses blasted his face with a bicycle kick!

 **Corey Graves:** K.O.!

 **Joey Styles:** What a big bicycle kick by Muscles Glasses!

As the chants of "EMT" were rising to herculean heights, it all died down when the BlackCriticGuy started pummeling straight to Muscles' face.

It affected the tough food-eater for a bit, which made him corner around the ropes.

 **Joey Styles:** BlackCriticGuy's got Muscles Glasses grounded!

 **Corey Graves:** I can see he's looking to get rid of him too!

With Muscles Glasses grounded around the ropes, the BlackCriticGuy decided to put out the finishing touches.

So he ran to the ropes and back again, hoping to take out Muscles Glasses with a single clothesline. But Muscles had other plans as he ducked and lifted the BlackCriticGuy over him, over the ropes, and onto the floor for Muscles Glasses's 2nd elimination of the night.

 **Corey Graves:** Looks like I thought wrong!

 **Joey Styles:** Just like that, the BlackCriticGuy is done for in the Rumble!

 **Corey Graves:** This guy is nothing but unreal!

 **3rd Elimination: BlackCriticGuy; Eliminated by: Muscles Glasses; Duration: 5:30**

After the BlackCriticGuy walked up the ramp painfully, Robert Seidelman was fighting back, trapping the Irate Gamer with a little 10-punch salute down at the upper right turnbuckle. Each shot sounded like thunder, which was definitely loud to the fans ears like so!

 **Joey Styles:** Robert Seidelman getting back in the game here!

 **Corey Graves:** The Irate Gamer hasn't been himself since that epic fail he had.

After the 10th punch, The Irate Gamer ended up sitting on his groggy ass.

Once again, Robert pumped up the crowd as he went to the other turnbuckle, taking in a three-point stance.

 **Joey Styles:** Uh-oh, I think we've seen this before!

 **Corey Graves:** This is not gonna be pretty, I swear.

Pointing his finger in the air, Robert rushed right at the Irate Gamer...

...

...

...and rammed his ass right into his face!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh, shades of Umaga with that move right there!

 **Corey Graves:** It's like getting run over by a New York cab.

While the Irate Gamer laid face-first on the mat in pain, the crowd all looked over to the titantron, seeing the Rumble clock count down to 10.

That obviously meant that the next entrant was imminently making their way next.

 **Corey Graves:** Entrant number 9's coming up!

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #9: Dino Winwood (newLEGACYinc)**

After the buzzer went off, another overweight man came out from the stage wearing a t-shirt with the newLEGACYinc logo, black jeans, black boots, and taped gloves.

He was greeted by a bunch of "newLEGACYinc" chants, which got him pumped up for this match.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh great, another fat man. I swear, this Rumble's turned into a buffet!

 **Joey Styles:** From newLEGACYinc, here comes impressionist Dino Winwood! A very unlikely entrant for sure!

 **Corey Graves:** I hope the ring holds!

Dino immediately got in the ring soon got into it with Robert Seidelman, who was busy trading blows against one another.

One by one, the crowd grew split between both men in separate ovations. There was 50% of the crowd who were chanting on Dino, the other chanting for Robert.

 **Joey Styles:** This is almost like a tug-of-war here!

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, instead of fighting for chocolate cake, these two are fighting it out for the million.

During the flurry of punches, Dino caught Robert with a unexpecting uppercut!

And as Robert held onto his jaw, Dino spun around and hit Seidelman with a discus clothesline for good measure!

 **Joey Styles:** He nails a vicious discus clothesline.

 **Corey Graves:** A hit like that can send his jawline falling to the floor.

 **Joey Styles:** Like it or not, it just did!

Meanwhile, Muscles Glasses showed a lot of strength by trapping Pickleboy with a backbreaker!

And then, he nailed another one, much to the enjoyment of the screaming New York fans!

 **Joey Styles:** Check that out! Muscles Glasses is giving Pickleboy a barrage of backbreakers!

 **Corey Graves:** *gasping* How on earth is he doing that?!

 **Joey Styles:** Pure grit, that's what!

But before he could think about pulling off a fourth backbreaker, Steve Shives went up top rope as Muscles Glasses turned around.

When he did, the atheist leaped off and dropkicked Muscles so hard, Pickleboy's entire weight dropped on top of him!

 **Corey Graves:** Whoa, what a dropkick by Steve Shives!

 **Joey Styles:** That's really gonna shake Muscles loose!

While Muscles Glasses was trapped inside 298 pounds of Pickleboy, both Dino and Robert were still going at it like a couple of fatboys.

Suddenly, Dino had the upper hand as he hit shoulder block after shoulder block into Robert's guts down at the turnbuckle.

 **Joey Styles:** Dino on a roll against the host of _Game Show Garbage_.

 **Corey Graves:** If Dino keeps doing that, Robert may ended up looking like garbage too.

However, the two got caught by surprise from Steve Shives, who ran in and stinger splashed both Dino and Robert altogether!

 **Joey Styles:** Stinger Splash by Steve!

However, Steve wasn't done yet as a woozy Robert Seidelman approached him.

Huffing and puffing, Steve defied gravity by lifting Robert off his feet and body slamming 325 pounds of Robert right through the mat! The crowd reacted in total shock and cheered their asses off for Steve's feat of strength!

 **Joey Styles:** *reacting* OH MY GOD!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, I don't believe it! Steve actually lifted a fat guy up!

 **Joey Styles:** And this crowd is loving it to death!

 **Corey Graves:** I dunno why, but I'm thinking this may be the guy to win! I call it!

As the crowd all bolted out chants of "Steve", the crowd soon died down as they saw the Rumble clock lit up.

It was clear that whoever this next entrant would be, he was about to expect the worst.

 **Corey Graves:** I'm out of my mind here! Let's see who's got number 10!

* * *

 **Entrant number 10 is gonna have to wait, Corey, so hold your horses. Now that's out of the picture, let's see what stats we have left!**

 **People still in the ring: 6**

 **People still left to go: 31**

 **Eliminated: Tron Guy, Star Wars Kid and BlackCriticGuy**

 **Still in the ring: Dino Winwood, Irate Gamer, Muscles Glasses, Pickleboy, Robert Seidelman and Steve Shives**

 **Will there be more fat guys in the Rumble for Steve to pick up and slam at?**

 **Will Steve Shives once againtry to lift up more fat people.**

 **Is Irate Gamer gonna feel more pain?**

 **Will Muscles Glasses toss more of dem b***hes out just like he's tossing a bottle of that Jack Dagnals?**

 **Feedbacks are welcome, wrestling fans! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! WARRIOR OUT!**


	5. Ch 5: A Side of 'Chick' and 'Nuggets'

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: A Side of 'Chick' and 'Nuggets'**_

* * *

The carnage continued as the clock was ticking down to it's next entrant.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #10: Grim (Grim's Toy Show)**

After the buzzer sounded, a man who looked more like Kevin Owens came out to a standing ovation.

However, he wasn't alone as he brought out a box of action figures with him.

 **Joey Styles:** Uh-oh, looks like someone's channeling his inner New Jack!

 **Corey Graves:** All right, I love this guy!

 **Joey Styles:** You should. Grim from "Grim's Toy Show" is in the Rumble!

Using added strength, Grim threw the entire box in the ring...

...

...

...only to hit the Irate Gamer right in the back!

 **Joey Styles:** My god!

 **Corey Graves:** That's gotta bite!

As the Irate Gamer wrenched his back in pain, Grim got in the ring and dug into the box.

Meanwhile, Steve Shives tried to go after the toy-obsessed superstar, only for Grim to pull out a Dean Ambrose action figure and jab the atheist in the eye!

 **Joey Styles:** Oooh, right in the eye there by Grim?

 **Corey Graves:** Is that a Dean Ambrose toy Grim just jabbed them with?

 **Joey Styles:** Believe it or not, it is!

As Steve got to the corner to rub his eye out, Grim came up to him and trapped him by the turnbuckles.

Raising his Dean Ambrose action figure up in the air, he dug that toy straight in the eye of Steve Shives, digging it deeper and deeper until his left eye couldn't be seen anymore.

 **Corey Graves:** Looks like he may turn Steve blind with that thing!

 **Joey Styles:** I think that's what he plans to do!

Grim finally let Steve go, only to see Dino Winwood rush right at him.

Using quick reflexes, Grim jabbed Dino right by the crotch, forcing the fans to cringe!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

 **Corey Graves:** I think that sent his voice up a notch!

Meanwhile, Pickleboy had Robert Seidelman trapped in a tree of woe, punching him down repeatedly at the lower left turnbuckle.

After Robert was knocked out completely, Pickleboy had a trashcan lid thrown at him from ringside, which he caught to a couple of cheers. With the lid in hand, he placed the lid around Robert's kisser and went to the other side of the ring.

 **Joey Styles:** Oh man, we're about to go extreme here!

 **Corey Graves:** I would not want to be Seidelman now.

Pumping up the crowd to death, Pickleboy dashed right at Robert...

...

...

...and dropkicked the lid straight to his face!

 **Corey Graves:** Looks like a dentist is in order for Robert!

 **Joey Styles:** What a picture perfect dropkick by Pickleboy!

Meanwhile, Pickleboy didn't have time to celebrate as Muscles Glasses came from behind and grabbed the nearly 300 pounder.

Using super-human strength, Muscles flipped Pickleboy sideways with a thunderous German suplex!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god, a suplex by Muscles Glasses!

 **Corey Graves:** He tossed Pickleboy like a 100-pound dwarf! With a feat like that, I'd give Muscles Glasses the entire million dollars now!

 **Joey Styles:** That could be possible tonight!

As Pickleboy laid motionless on the mat, the people all turned to the stage, awaiting the next entrant to enter the match in t-minus 10 seconds.

 **Corey Graves:** Number 11's coming out! I pity whoever's coming out.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #11: Nostalgia Chick**

As the buzzer went off, a curvy pigtailed chick dressed in a black skin-tight long sleeved shirt, tight black pants and taped black gloves came through the stage.

She was met with a very lukewarm ovation at best.

 **Corey Graves:** Hey, we got a chick in the Rumble!

 **Joey Styles:** That isn't any ordinary chick! That's the Nostalgia Chick, one half of the League of Super Critics and part of Channel Awesome!

 **Corey Graves:** I dig her attitude. I always love me some goth chicks.

As the Nostalgia Chick got in the ring, Muscles was trying to sneak in a fist shot.

However, the Nostalgia Chick managed to duck down and hit Muscles Glasses with a left and a right, finishing off with an uppercut!

 **Joey Styles:** What an excellent combo!

 **Corey Graves:** I'm not gonna lie, she hits harder than Pacquiao!

Irate Gamer tried to get his hands on her, but he got the same treatment.

Instead, the Nostalgia Chick decked him good with two rib shots, a left hook to the face, and as he stumbled, connected Chris (Irate Gamer's real name, mind you) with a belly-to-belly suplex!

 **Joey Styles:** A freakin' belly-to-belly suplex by the Nostalgia Chick!

 **Corey Graves:** She came here for a fight and let me tell ya... she's got it!

As the Nostalgia Chick kept the momentum going, Steve Shives started to get back into the matchup by dodging a clothesline by Grim.

Seeing the Dean Ambrose action figure in hand, Steve superkicked the figure off his hand, forcing Grim to hold his hand in pain.

 **Corey Graves:** Well, there goes Grim's only line of defense!

As Grim turned around, he ended up eating a Zig Zag (Dolph Ziggler's finisher), courtesy of Steve himself!

 **Joey Styles:** Steve Shives with a Zig Zag!

 **Corey Graves:** That cant be good for Grim!

However, it was about to get worse for Grim.

Dino Winwood of newLEGACYinc ended up climbing up the top rope, hoping to get in a huge top-rope splash on the toy collector.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh, man... I smell a trip to the scrap heap coming!

With a deep breath, Dino took off...

...

...

...only for Grim to miraculously move out of the way, forcing Dino to painfully crashland on the mat!

 **Joey Styles:** Well, that was a mistake!

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, its apparent that gravity isn't Dino's friend for sure. What is he, Neville?

As Dino clutched his ribs in pain, the Rumble clock lit up, bringing the fans attention.

The crowd all anticipated number 12's arrival in the match, which was yet again starting in t-minus 10 seconds.

 **Joey Styles:** Number 12's coming right up! Who will it be?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #12: McJuggerNuggets**

After the sound of the buzzer went off, a man with shaggy blonde hair, decked out in a light bluish green hoodie and denim pants came out to a pretty good pop from the crowd. He even took the time to give people high-fives on his way down the ramp.

 **Corey Graves:** Okay, is this guy some kind of skateboarder?

 **Joey Styles:** Actually, that's Jesse Ridgway, better known to YouTubers as McJuggerNuggets!

 **Corey Graves:** Oh, okay. I would have guessed so because of the hair and all...

Instead of having to enter the ring like everyone else, McJuggerNuggets decided to enter the ring by going up on top rope.

He managed to see both Robert Seidelman and Nostalgia Chick tying up together, so he decided to surprise them by flying up the air for a diving body press! But since the Nostalgia Chick managed to move out of the way, he only managed to get Seidelman with the move.

 **Joey Styles:** Such smarts by the Nostalgia Chick!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, she didn't want to be on the worst end from that move!

As he got up, Muscles Glasses tried to surprise McJuggerNuggets with a German Suplex...

...

...

...only for McJuggerNuggets to backflip safely, therefore escaping the move!

 **Joey Styles:** Impressive counter by McJuggerNuggets right there!

Muscles tried to nail McJuggerNuggets with a clothesline, but the youngster managed to duck as he wrapped his neck around and hit a thunderous neckbreaker!

 **Corey Graves:** Nice move by the McNuggets guy.

 **Joey Styles:** Um, Corey, his name is McJuggerNuggets.

 **Corey Graves:** *chuckling* His name could be the Baconator for all I care, and it wouldn't make a difference.

However, out of nowhere, the lights started flickering both on and off again, much to the displeasure of this New York crowd.

Hearing this 'e-mail' sound anywhere else, Corey Graves managed to stand up on the announcer's table with a microphone on hand, indicating an announcement was about to take place mid-match.

 **Corey Graves:** *to the crowd* Ladies and gentleman, can I have your attention, please? I have an e-mail from the Anonymous RAW General Manager.

Corey then brought out his iPhone, so he could read the e-mail that the Anonymous RAW General Manager gave to everyone in the ring.

 **Corey Graves:** And I quote, "This YouTube Royal Rumble is shaping up to be the best Royal Rumble there ever is, full of some of the best YouTube personalities this world has to offer. To quote a certain wrestler, I'm afraid I have some bad news for one of the contestants. As you know, I forgot to tell you that this Rumble will also be fought under the newLEGACYinc Rumble rule. Which means that whoever draws number 14 in the Royal Rumble will automatically be fired from YouTube, especially for life. Thank you, and let the Rumble continue.

To the rest of the contestants in the ring, they all breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that they had not drawn the cursed number 14. Luckily, the rest of the contestants who did not enter, didn't hear the announcer since they were all inside a green room for safety.

The distraction from Corey Graves proved nearly costly for McJuggerNuggets, who was caught by surprise from both Grim and Pickleboy, who decided to double team on the youngster. They pushed so hard to get McJuggerNuggets over the top rope and onto the floor, yet the blonde managed to place his hand on the apron to keep him from going over!

 **Joey Styles:** McJuggerNuggets in trouble here!

 **Corey Graves:** He might need help from Ronald McDonald, because he's definitely 'not lovin' it' for sure!

 **Joey Styles:** Hopefully, number 13 might be of help! Here he comes

As McJuggerNuggets was becoming dangerously close to being eliminated, the crowd all looked over to the titantron, awaiting the next entrant of the match!

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #13: AlphaOmegaSin**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with long brunette hair, a long beard, black beanie, camo pants and decked out in a _Married... With Children_ shirt came down the aisle as the crowd all raised the devil horns sign in the air.

 **Corey Graves:** Aw yeah, it's time to rock and roll!

 **Joey Styles:** Here comes YouTube's residential metalhead, AlphaOmegaSin!

 **Corey Graves:** *feeling delighted* I'm lucky this dude didn't get fired, because I frickin' love him!

As he got inside the ring, he saw both Grim and Pickleboy trying so hard to eliminate McJuggerNuggets out of the Rumble.

However, AlphaOmegaSin had different plans of his own as he grabbed both the duo by their pants region, and with the strength of metal gods, pushed both Grim and Pickleboy over the top rope and onto the floor in a big pop!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god, what a huge elimination!

 **Corey Graves:** AlphaOmegaSin frickin' pulling double duty here!

 **Joey Styles:** Both Grim and Pickleboy couldn't believe it either! Both of them are gone!

 **4th Eliminated: Grim; Eliminated by: AlphaOmegaSin; Duration: 3:10**

 **5th Eliminated: Pickleboy; Eliminated by: AlphaOmegaSin; Duration: 7:10**

After both Grim and Pickleboy left, Irate Gamer tried to sneak attack the metalhead with a forearm, but AlphaOmegaSin nailed him with a gut shot to the ribs.

And then the metalhead hit I.G. with a huge russian leg sweep!

 **Joey Styles:** What a russian leg sweep!

 **Corey Graves:** It's like he was reading Irate Gamer like a frickin' book!

 **Joey Styles:** So far, both Irate Gamer and Robert Seidelman have been in the ring for so long since the beginning! Very impressive!

Meanwhile, Steve Shives and the Nostalgia Chick were busy double-teaming the hell out of Dino Winwood, pinning him down with forearm shots to the back, Demolition-style.

As he went down on his knees, the duo decided to lift Dino up for a double suplex.

 **Joey Styles:** They're gonna attempt a double team there!

Unfortunately, Dino managed to get a second wind as he countered the double suplex with a double suplex of his own, therefore flipping both Steve and the Nostalgia Chick to the mat!

 **Corey Graves:** *chuckling to Joey* Uh, you were saying there, Joey?

 **Joey Styles:** Poor mistake by Steve and the Nostalgia Chick there!

As Dino got up, Muscles Glasses tried to surprise him with a german suplex.

But using his smarts, Dino hooked his shinbone around Muscles's leg, leaving himself unbudged.

 **Joey Styles:** Muscles Glasses trying to lift up Dino Winwood!

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, and he can't do it. What happened, did Dino eat a fat asian kid before this event?

Failing to lift him up, Muscles grabbed him by the wrist, which forced Dino to turn around.

Muscles then catched him, trying to attempt a belly-to-belly suplex, but Robert Seidelman came in and rammed Muscles Glasses into Dino in a fat-guy sandwich!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

 **Corey Graves:** What a sandwich! That definitely wont be an epic meal for Muscles Glasses!

 **Joey Styles:** You said it!

As Muscles was rolling around in pain, the entire crowd all turned to the stage yet again, awaiting who would be number 14.

Unfortunately, whoever would draw that number will definitely seal his/hers fate for sure.

 **Corey Graves:** Number 14's coming up! Who's gonna get fired?

 _ **To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

 **For those of you wrestling fans who didn't little get that announcement, the channel newLEGACYinc does these Royal Rumble marathons every two years in which whoever enters number 14 in these Royal Rumbles would either have bad luck or perhaps fired. Just to let everyone know.**

 **Anyway, let's check out the rest of the stats!**

 **People still in the ring: 8**

 **People still left to go: 27**

 **Eliminated: Tron Guy, Star Wars Kid, BlackCriticGuy, Grim, Pickleboy**

 **Still in the ring: AlphaOmegaSin, Dino Winwood, Irate Gamer, McJuggerNuggets, Muscles Glasses, Nostalgia Chick, Robert Seidelman and Steve Shives**

 **Who has drawn cursed number 14?**

 **Who will be fired next chapter?**

 **And is it getting pretty cold here?**

 **Feedbacks are welcome, wrestling fans! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! BOOSH!**


	6. Ch 6: Smarks and Marks

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Smarks and Marks**_

* * *

The mayhem and carnage kept on continuing as number 14 made his entrance in t-minus 12... 11...

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #14: Sam Pepper**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with bluish-green hair and dressed in a black shirt and pants came out to perhaps a loud case of boos.

Just to keep pissing the fans off, Sam Pepper flipped and berated the fans, who started chanting "F**k you, Pepper" over and over again.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh great, look what we got now.

 **Joey Styles:** One of the most controversial YouTubers there is in this match, it's Sam Pepper!

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, that dumbass just regretted coming here. Not also is that idiot in the match, he just got his ass frickin' fired!

 **Joey Styles:** Yeah, you know the rules, whoever draws number 14 in the match is fired!

As he entered the ring, the remaining contestants all stopped to see Sam standing in the ring, much to their displeasure.

The first person that Sam approached was AlphaOmegaSin, who shot a death glare at the Brit. Showing no fear, Sam decided to berate him.

 **Sam Pepper:** *to AlphaOmegaSin* Your hair and frazzled beard makes you look like a gay Cousin Itt!

 **Corey Graves:** Uh-oh, bad move, Sam.

 **Joey Styles:** I think he might have regretted that mistake there!

AlphaOmegaSin was so steaming mad that his hands turned into fists.

And strangely, so did everyone in the ring as they all trapped Sam Pepper in a circle. Sam looked around and had his entire life flash right before his eyes. This wasn't gonna be pretty for Sam Pepper at all.

 **Joey Styles:** *to Sam* Well, good luck, Sam!

 **Corey Graves:** *to Sam* You definitely won't need it!

Without any warning, AlphaOmegaSin, Robert Seidelman, Steve Shives, Irate Gamer, Nostalgia Chick, Dino Winwood and McJuggerNuggets all ganged up on the controversial Brit by beating him down ruthlessly without any remorse. He was feeling every punch and kick sting him like a poisonous snake.

The crowd all got a kick of seeing the blue-haired freak get what was coming to him. Not one of these New Yorkers inside the Hammerstein Ballroom was having any sympathy for the beaten down youngster.

 **Joey Styles:** Sam Pepper being used as a human doormat here!

 **Corey Graves:** Brings new meaning to the term, "stomping a mudhole".

As chants of "Throw him out" rang out like an oil drum, seven of the competitors all lifted up Sam in a gorilla press position.

Using their power, they went to the ropes and immediately threw him out of the ring to a standing ovation!

 **Joey Styles:** Well, see ya later, Sam Pepper!

 **Corey Graves:** Good riddance. That guy's nothing but a pain.

 **6th Eliminated: Sam Pepper; Eliminated by: AlphaOmegaSin, Robert Seidelman, Steve Shives, Irate Gamer, Nostalgia Chick, Dino Winwood and McJuggerNuggets; Duration: 0:48**

Sam didn't take his elimination very well.

So in response, he started kicking the steel steps and shaking the barricade, just to control his ill-gotten temper.

 **Corey Graves:** What a frickin' crybaby. I hope he stays out of YouTube forever!

 **Joey Styles:** Well, he had it coming, Cor!

The referees told Sam to leave, but unfortunately, all he was doing at this point was arguing with them.

While that was going on, the Rumble clock lit up yet again, bringing forth another entrant in the match.

 **Joey Styles:** Here comes number 15!

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #15: Right Smarkbuster**

As the buzzer sounded, a skinny man wearing a hat and The Byrds hoodie came out to perhaps a surprising ovation.

In response, the fans all gave out the middle finger and gave out a "F**k Cody Rhodes" chant.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh great, this is one of those smarks, huh?

 **Joey Styles:** They aren't just smarks, it's Righty, one half of the SmarkBusters!

 **Corey Graves:** I bet he won't even last long.

As he was running down the aisle, he saw Sam Pepper getting into a fight with the referees.

Cocking his fist like a shotgun, the Right SmarkBuster ran in and leveled Pepper with a huge Superman Punch!

 **Joey Styles:** Superman Punch in the face of Pepper!

 **Corey Graves:** Good, that douche deserves it.

As Sam Pepper was knocked out to a huge pop from the audience, the Right SmarkBuster came in the ring and started getting down to business.

He started throwing dropkick after dropkick to both AlphaOmegaSin, McJuggerNuggets, and Nostalgia Chick.

 **Joey Styles:** Right SmarkBuster on a roll!

 **Corey Graves:** I still think he ain't gonna last long.

Steve Shives tried to surprise Right SmarkBuster with a clothesline, but Righty managed to duck down and wrapped the atheist's neck with a neckbreaker.

 **Joey Styles:** Righty with a neckbreaker!

Feeling pumped up already, he noticed Dino Winwood going after him.

So Righty surprised him with a kick to the gut and nailing a Stone Cold Stunner!

 **Joey Styles:** Righty drops Dino with the Stunner!

 **Corey Graves:** Huh, looks like he's eating my words here.

Feeding off the energy from the New York crowd, Righty went to the turnbuckles and climbed up the top rope, hoping for Dino to get up from that move.

As the impressionist turned around, Righty leaped off the turnbuckle...

...

...

...only for Dino to catch him mid-air!

 **Corey Graves:** Uh-oh! Wrong place, wrong time, Righty!

 **Joey Styles:** Dino Winwood just catched him like a foul ball here!

Hanging onto the Right Smarkbuster, Dino Winwood transitioned into a powerslam position.

Knowing that he was close to the ropes, Dino attempted to throw Righty over the top rope. Righty managed to hang onto the ropes, hoping not to be thrown early in the match.

 **Corey Graves:** See, I told you he ain't gonna last long! He doesn't even got a chance.

 **Joey Styles:** He could use some help from his partner for sure! Hopefully, next entrant may be some help!

As the Right SmarkBuster yelled for help, the crowd all looked to the titantron to see the next entrant appear.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #16: Left Smarkbuster**

After the buzzer sounded, another skinny man wearing a hat, glasses, and a New York Yankees hoodie came out to a good pop from the crowd.

The crowd once again flipped out their middle fingers, giving out "F*** Cody Rhodes" chants in response.

 **Corey Graves:** Well, looks like you were right for once!

 **Joey Styles:** Here comes the Left SmarkBuster, the other half of the SmarkBusters team!

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, this ring is definitely filling up with smarks now.

Seeing his friend in trouble, Lefty came inside the ring and nailed Dino in the kidneys, therefore setting Righty down.

And then, both SmarkBusters laid shot after shot straight to Dino's face, getting the impressionist woozy.

 **Joey Styles:** SmarkBusters are treating Dino like a punching bag!

 **Corey Graves:** Punching him like their horrible jokes.

Unfortunately, Dino absorbed these blows and grabbed both SmarkBusters by their necks.

Trying to go for a double chokeslam, both SmarkBusters got out of the hold by kicking Dino right in the balls. As he held onto his balls, both Lefty and Righty hooked both their arms together and clotheslined Dino Winwood over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from the Rumble to a big pop!

 **Joey Styles:** There goes Dino!

 **Corey Graves:** Those annoying smarks actually eliminated someone?

 **Joey Styles:** Believe it or not, that's right! The impressionist from newLEGACYinc is over and out!

 **7th Eliminated: Dino Winwood; Eliminated by: Left and Right SmarkBuster; Duration: 7:28**

After Dino left, the Nostalgia Chick went mano-e-mano with Robert Seidelman.

As the host of Game Show Garbage whipped her to the ropes, Robert ducked down with a back body drop...

...

...

...only for the Nostalgia Chick to run back in and hit Robert with a DDT!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god, a DDT on Robert!

 **Corey Graves:** I'll have to give it to her, she's showing a lot of fight!

While Robert was knocked out, The Nostalgia Chick tried to hit him with yet another DDT.

But the Irate Gamer suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed the Nostalgia Chick from behind, throwing her over the ropes and onto the floor to a bunch of boos.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh, damn it.

 **Joey Styles:** Irate Gamer came out of nowhere right there!

 **Corey Graves:** *feeling bored* And now the chick's out. Great...

 **8th Eliminated: Nostalgia Chick; Eliminated by: The Irate Gamer; Duration: 5:42**

After the Nostalgia Chick left much to the disappointment of fans, the Irate Gamer showed off to everyone to a still-roaring round of boos.

Luckily, it didn't last long as Muscles Glasses came from behind and hit a dragon suplex on the Irate Gamer!

 **Joey Styles:** Huge mistake by the Irate Gamer! He got Dragon Suplexed there!

 **Corey Graves:** Served him right for eliminating the Nostalgia Chick.

As the Irate Gamer held onto his neck in total pain, the Rumble clock lit up once more, forcing the crowd to look to the stage for the next entrant to appear.

 **Joey Styles:** Here comes number 17 coming in!

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #17: Markiplier**

After the buzzer was heard, a pink-haired man wearing glasses, blue jeans and a shirt that had pink moustache over the letter M came out to a caucous round of cheers.

In the 17th entrant's honor, the entire crowd inside the Hammerstein Ballroom all raised their pink moustaches to their faces and chanted "Markiplier" over and over again.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh man, this guy?

 **Joey Styles:** Here comes the man behind one of the most famous YouTube gaming channels, Markiplier!

 **Corey Graves:** He sure loves his pink, huh? Makes him look gay.

As he got inside the ring, Steve Shives tried to surprise Markiplier with a superkick, but Markiplier ended up catching his leg just in time.

In response, Markiplier hit Steve with a Capture Suplex!

 **Joey Styles:** And he nails a suplex!

 **Corey Graves:** Bad move for Steve here!

Muscles Glasses tried to hit Markiplier, but the gamer managed to duck.

As Muscles turned around, Markiplier hopped on the muscleman's knee and hit him with an enzugiri!

 **Joey Styles:** Holy crap!

 **Corey Graves:** That sound's is more than enough to make your eardrums bleed.

AlphaOmegaSin was the next man to go one-on-one with Markiplier.

The metalhead tried to take in a shot to the face, but Markiplier countered with fist shots of his own.

 **Joey Styles:** Markiplier going off like a frickin' machine gun here!

 **Corey Graves:** I hope he doesn't get his pink stuff all over him.

Markiplier whipped him to the ropes, only for AlphaOmegaSin to counter-whip him.

As he was running, the metalhead tried to get him with a side suplex, only for Markiplier to twist his body around and nail him with a tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana!

 **Joey Styles:** Excellent counter by Markiplier!

 **Corey Graves:** For a guy with a freaky colored moustache, he's really impressing me.

As Markiplier was busy going to work around the ring, both The SmarkBusters were busy double teaming on McJuggerNuggets.

So far, the smarkbusting duo slammed the youngster with a double scoop slam!

 **Joey Styles:** Double bodyslam by the SmarkBusters!

 **Corey Graves:** Whatever they're planning, I'm not liking it one bit!

 **Joey Styles:** I'm pretty sure McJuggerNuggets ain't gonna like it either!

With McJuggerNuggets down, both Lefty and Righty decided to pull off something from The Rockers playbook by going to separate turnbuckles. **[1]**

Before the two can lift off, both The SmarkBusters decided to pump up the crowd to keep up their huge momentum.

 **Joey Styles:** Oh man, McJuggerNuggets may wanna move out of the way!

But it was too late for him.

In an instant, the SmarkBusters both leaped in the air and nailed McJuggerNuggets with a double fist drop!

 **Joey Styles:** SmarkBusters with the double fist off the top!

 **Corey Graves:** McJuggerNuggets just got flattened like a meat patty right now!

While McJuggerNuggets was seeing stars, the pumped-up crowd all looked to the stage yet again.

With the New York faithful all fired up as ever, they were all awaiting number 18's appearance with total anticipation.

 **Joey Styles:** We're awaiting number 18 in the match! Who's it gonna be?

 _ **To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

 **[1] - For those fans unfamiliar, The Rockers was a tag team in the late 80's-early 90's WWE that consisted of Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty.**

 **Okay, now that I told you a little wrestling history, let's check out some stats, shall we?**

 **People still in the ring: 9**

 **People still left to go: 23**

 **Eliminated: Tron Guy, Star Wars Kid, BlackCriticGuy, Grim, Pickleboy, Sam Pepper, Dino Winwood, Nostalgia Chick**

 **Still in the ring: AlphaOmegaSin, Irate Gamer, Left Smarkbuster, Markiplier, McJuggerNuggets, Muscles Glasses, Right Smarkbuster, Robert Seidelman and Steve Shives**

 **Who will be number 18?**

 **Will SmarkBusters continue to thrill?**

 **Will Markiplier's awesome sexy pink moustache prove to be an advantage in the Rumble?**

 **Will YouTube be a more happier place without the now-fired Sam Pepper?**

 **Feedbacks are welcome, wrestling fans! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! BOO-YAH!**


	7. Ch 7: Marble Madness

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Marble Madness**_

* * *

The carnage in the Rumble continued as another entrant made her way.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #18: Jenna Marbles**

With the buzzer sounding, a chick with blonde hair (with a purple streak) decked out in a pink shirt, green gym hoodie and small tight gym shorts came out of the stage to a round of cheers of catgirls.

To her delight, chants of "Jenna Marbles" broke out like wildfire, giving her the support she needed!

 **Corey Graves:** Oh man, can this Rumble get any better, Joey?

 **Joey Styles:** It is! Here comes actress/go-go dancer/personality Jenna Marbles entering at number 18!

 **Corey Graves:** Is she dating anyone? I'd like to take my shot at her.

As Jenna entered the ring, she built her momentum by surprising both the SmarkBusters with double hip tosses.

And then for extra measure, Jenna nailed the Right Smarkbuster with a dropkick, that sent the back of his head crashing down the lower turnbuckle!

 **Joey Styles:** What a dropkick! **  
**

 **Corey Graves:** A very pretty one at that!

The Irate Gamer tried to take a shot at Jenna, but she turned herself around by kicking Chris in the gut.

And then, it all proceeded with a Codebreaker right to the face!

 **Corey Graves:** Oh! He nearly broke his jaw with that Codebreaker!

 **Joey Styles:** Chris Bores might have to pick the rest of his teeth up with that impact!

Meanwhile, AlphaOmegaSin had Markiplier stranded on the ropes.

As the pink moustached individual's neck hung on the bottom ropes, the metalhead pressed his knee onto Markiplier's neck, choking him out.

 **Joey Styles:** Markiplier's getting the heck choked out of him!

 **Corey Graves:** I guess AlphaOmegaSin find out how gay his pink moustache looked.

After he was roughed up enough, AlphaOmegaSin started running to the ropes, attempting to nail Markiplier with a body avalanche.

But as he ran back, Muscles Glasses flatlined him with a clothesline, flipping the metalhead over like a pancake!

 **Joey Styles:** *shocked* OH MY GOD!

 **Corey Graves:** *chuckling* Yikes, that was nasty!

 **Joey Styles:** Talk about your flapjacks! AlphaOmegaSin just got turned into one!

While the metalhead started flopping over a good portion of the ring, McJuggerNuggets managed to get Steve Shives with a body slam.

After slamming the atheist down, the blonde-haired youngster decided to approach top rope, just to unleash some aerial offense.

 **Joey Styles:** McJuggerNuggets going up top.

 **Corey Graves:** I wouldn't do that if I was him. He's risking elimination here.

However, before McJuggerNuggets could leap off, the SmarkBusters irish whipped Robert Seidelman to the ropes, which forced McJuggerNuggets to crashland between his legs on the post!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh, HELLO!

 **Corey Graves:** *chuckling* Looks like someone got in the McNuggets!

 **Joey Styles:** Yeah, and hold the sauce as well!

As McJuggerNuggets held onto his 'special friends' in place, the crowd all looked to the stage yet again.

Obviously, it was to await the next entrant who was about to enter the match.

 **Joey Styles:** We're up to number 19! Who will it be?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
 **Entrant #19: Ian Hecox (Smosh)**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with brown hair (that nearly looked like a bowlcut, but not even close), wrapped in a huge silver chain complete with black MMA shorts came out to a standing ovation from the New York fans.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh, boy. This got interesting now!

 **Joey Styles:** Representing one-half of the YouTube duo, Smosh, here comes Ian Hecox.

 **Corey Graves:** I'm digging that little MMA thing he's got going on.

As he entered the ring, he wasted no time going to work.

Seeing AlphaOmegaSin down on his feet, Hecox picked the metalhead right up, and threw him over the top and onto the floor.

 **Joey Styles:** Show's over for AlphaOmegaSin! He's gone!

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, that clothesline he took from Muscles Glasses slayed him definitely.

 **9th Eliminated: AlphaOmegaSin; Eliminated by: Ian Hecox; Duration: 6:10**

After the metalhead left up the ramp, Ian noticed the Irate Gamer trying to sneak in a cheap shot.

Using such quick reflexes, Hecox managed to grab his arm and take Irate down with a hiptoss, followed by a cross armbar for good measure. The Irate Gamer was screaming in pain and mercy as Hecox started bending that arm back as far as he could.

 **Corey Graves:** Whoa, I never saw that coming!

 **Joey Styles:** Hecox came for a fight, let me tell ya that!

Luckily for the Irate Gamer, he managed to reach the ropes, which forced Hecox to break up the hold.

But out of nowhere, Hecox was caught out of nowhere by Muscles Glasses, who decided to surprise him with a German Suplex. However, Hecox managed to counter the move by hiptossing Muscles by his wrist, and connecting with a running knee!

 **Joey Styles:** Running knee by Hecox!

 **Corey Graves:** That running knee definitely gives Daniel Bryan a run for his money!

Meanwhile, Jenna Marbles tried to surprise Robert Seidelman with a flying body press at the top rope.

Jenna leaped from the air...

...

...

...only for Robert to catch her from mid-air, bringing in ooh's from the fans.

 **Joey Styles:** Uh-oh, bad move for Jenna Marbles there!

 **Corey Graves:** He better not even through her out!

Robert managed to scoop up Jenna in a Oklahoma Slam position.

Knowing that he was close to the ropes, the host of Game Show Garbage decided to throw her out. But knowing her smarts, Jenna hanged onto the ropes for safety. That didn't stop Robert from attempting to push her off.

 **Corey Graves:** She's in trouble here!

 **Joey Styles:** Jenna hanging on as tight as she could!

Somehow, the SmarkBusters saw what was going on between Jenna and Robert.

Using their teamwork, the two hoodie-wearing wrestling critics snuck up behind Seidelman right by his legs. They successfully managed to get both Robert and Jenna over the top rope, but Robert ended up falling to the floor while Jenna hung on to a huge pop!

 **Joey Styles:** The SmarkBusters strike again.

 **Corey Graves:** And the fatboy's gone. About time.

 **Joey Styles:** You gotta give it up to Robert Seidelman, he managed to last 17 minutes in the ring!

 **10th Eliminated: Robert Seidelman; Eliminated by: Left & Right SmarkBuster; Duration: 17:46**

After Robert left to a standing ovation for his efforts in the match, the Rumble clock lit up yet again.

The people all stood up to await the 20th entrant in this match.

 **Corey Graves:** Can't wait to see who's number 20! I bet it's someone good.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
 **Entrant #20: EpicLLOYD (Epic Rap Battles of History)**

The crowd somehow popped big when a man dressed in red flannel and a black beret came out.

However, he wasn't alone as he also brought a microphone with him. He was feeling pumped from the "ERB" chants he was getting as a result.

 **Joey Styles:** Oh man, is this about to go down? It's EpicLLOYD from Epic Rap Battles of History!

 **Corey Graves:** Please don't tell me he's gonna rap his way down the aisle.

 **Joey Styles:** Well, he does have a microphone with him, so I assume he's gonna rap!

While he was walking down, a hip-hop beat started playing from the speakers.

With the beat kicking in, EpicLLOYD decided to rap to all of the competitors in the ring.

 **EpicLLOYD:** *singing* Yo yo, this is EpicLLOYD, live in full effect/Call me a flash in the pan, I ain't no doggy tit/All of them I see get their last stand like Custer, cause I'll pop their heads like I do SmarkBusters/We got an Irate Gamer, I bet he's one to scoff/He's the reason his forehead just spells 'ripoff'/Now we got an atheist with an Orioles hat, which I'm gonna wheel him over like Sajak Pat/This ring right here is full of freaks, cause I don't really know who makes me queef/Is that Markiplier with a Pink Moustache, he looks like a queer who wants his gay butt scratched/Not unlike that McNuggets guy who scratching his balls, cause I'm closing his ass down just like Gravity Falls/Now my rap is done and it's time to Rumble, I'm eating all yo asses like bread cause you're gonna crumble!

Unfortunately, his rap didn't sit well with Steve Shives, who got out of the ring and smacked the crap out of EpicLLOYD!

 **Corey Graves:** *looking speechless* I don't know what to say about this. What about you?

 **Joey Styles:** About 45 seconds of "What the hell was that?" Word to your mother!

As Steve got EpicLLOYD back in the ring, the crowd immediately looked to the stage to see the next entrant enter.

Apparently, EpicLLOYD's rap took a lot of time in the Rumble, which was more than enough for the countdown clock to start over.

 **Joey Styles:** Entrant 21's about to come in! Who will it be?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
 **Entrant #21: JonTron**

After the buzzer sounded, an thick-built man who looked like Josh Peck with a horrible goatee came out from the stage.

He was decked out in a black shirt with a red flannel coat, blue jeans and black wrestling boots. The crowd gave him a good ovation, chanting out "JonTron" over and over again.

 **Corey Graves:** Hey, why is Josh Peck in the Rumble? Shouldn't he be out bothering Drake?

 **Joey Styles:** Actually, that's another one of the heavy hitters of YouTube, JonTron!

 **Corey Graves:** I don't know, I'm not familiar with him.

As he entered the ring, Markiplier tried to go after him.

But JonTron reacted quickly, picking up Markiplier and slamming him down with a Pop-Up Powerbomb!

 **Joey Styles:** Pop-Up Powerbomb!

 **Corey Graves:** Bad mistake for Marky there.

While Markiplier laid flat on his back, JonTron decided to pull off some more damage on him.

So he decided to run at the ropes and bounce right back, hitting the pink-moustached individual with a Running Senton!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god, a running senton!

 **Corey Graves:** Markiplier got steamrolled like a pancake there!

As Markiplier started convulsing in response, McJuggerNuggets tried to surprise JonTron from behind with a sleeperhold.

JonTron tried his best to get Jesse off of him, but the blonde kept on attaching to him like an irritating spider monkey.

 **Corey Graves:** Well, that's one way to catch him off-guard for sure!

Even though he still couldn't see, JonTron continued to do more damage.

With McJuggerNuggets hanging on to him, JonTron blasted both SmarkBusters with a double clothesline.

 **Joey Styles:** JonTron nails two for the price of one.

JonTron kept fighting to get McJuggerNuggets off of him, but he still wouldn't go.

Yet he had an idea. As he approached the ropes, JonTron left back and flipped McJuggerNuggets over the top rope and onto the floor, nailing his first elimination!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, no more McNuggets for him.

 **Joey Styles:** JonTron nails his first elimination of the night!

 **11th Elimination: McJuggerNuggets; Eliminated by: JonTron; Duration: 9:37**

As McJuggerNuggets left ringside disappointed, Steve Shives tried to get EpicLLOYD with a piledriver.

Unfortunately, Steve only managed to lift half of him up before EpicLLOYD managed to counter. To show off for the screaming New York fans, EpicLLOYD managed to spin around in 1260 degrees before slamming the atheist down with an Alabama Slam!

 **Joey Styles:** EpicLLOYD with an Alabama Slamma!

 **Corey Graves:** He hit the floor just like a rapper during a gun-fight.

While Steve held onto his neck in pain, the countdown clock showed up once again on the titantron.

The crowd inside the Hammerstein Ballroom awaited with good patience for the 22nd entrant to come out.

 **Joey Styles:** This Rumble's getting more interesting by the minute! Who's got number 22?

 _ **To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

 **Yeah, that'll have to wait a while, Joey. Now that I'm burned out for now, here's the stats! Let's see what we have so far.**

 **People still in the ring: 10**

 **People still left to go: 19**

 **Eliminated: Tron Guy, Star Wars Kid, BlackCriticGuy, Grim, Pickleboy, Sam Pepper, Dino Winwood, Nostalgia Chick, AlphaOmegaSin, Robert Seidelman, McJuggerNuggets**

 **Still in the ring: EpicLLOYD, Ian Hecox, Irate Gamer, Jenna Marbles, JonTron, Left Smarkbuster, Markiplier, Muscles Glasses, Right Smarkbuster, and Steve Shives**

Who drew Number 22?

 **Will EpicLLOYD continue to rap his way through the Rumble?**

 **Will Steve Shives get served?**

 **Will Corey Graves keep confusing JonTron for Josh Peck?**

 **Feedbacks are welcome, wrestling fans! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! BOOSH!**


	8. Ch 8: Flips, Catfights and Teddies!

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Flips, Catfights and Teddies, Oh My!**_

* * *

The crowd all waited patiently to see number 22 come out.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #22. Teddy Rubskin**

As the buzzer sounded, a teddy bear the almost the size of a person's foot and thigh muscle came out to a bit of 'huh's from the crowd.

Apparently, the crowd and even the commentators didn't know what to make of, especially his size and his aviator glasses.

 **Corey Graves:** *puzzled* Okay, what the hell am I seeing...?

 **Joey Styles:** Is... that a frickin' teddy bear with glasses?!

 **Corey Graves:** And to think this Rumble's messed up, number 22's is more messed up than the rest!

 **Joey Styles:** Anyway, number 22 is cult favorite and tough-talking teddy bear of YouTube, Teddy Rubskin!

As Teddy got up the steel steps and into the ring, he stood toe-to-toe with Steve Shives.

Alike the fans and commentators, Steve too was speechless.

 **Steve Shives:** *to Teddy* Are you kidding me? I have to fight off against this cuddly retard?

 **Teddy Rubskin:** *to Steve* Who ya fuggn' talkin' cuddly, idiot?!

In response, Teddy leaped onto Steve's face, and started hitting him furiously with his little bear paws.

 **Joey Styles:** Teddy's cleaning house!

 **Corey Graves:** And Steve's getting owned by a teddy bear. I've seen worse.

Steve was rolling around the ring, hoping to get Teddy off of him. But that only made the tough-talking teddy bear cling onto him harder.

As an insult to injury, JonTron came out of nowhere, and speared Steve out of his Orioles hat.

 **Joey Styles:** My god, what a spear!

 **Corey Graves:** Steve Shives just got owned by the fat guy from "Drake and Josh" there!

 **Joey Styles:** Corey, that's JonTron, not the fat guy from "Drake and Josh"!

 **Corey Graves:** Sorry, I keep thinking that it is!

While Teddy was still beating the crap out of the atheist, The SmarkBusters was making work out of Markiplier and his signature pink moustache.

The two hoodie-wearing smarks kept pounding him with forearm shots to the back, putting Markiplier down to his knees.

 **Joey Styles:** Talk about excellent teamwork by the SmarkBusters!

 **Corey Graves:** I wonder if his gay moustache is gonna save him?

After Markiplier was down, Righty gestured Lefty to go up on top rope.

And then, Righty picked up Markiplier right by his shoulders, hoping to nail the Pink-moustached individual with a thunderous Doomsday Device.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh man, is this what I think it is?

 **Joey Styles:** SmarkBusters ready to do their LOD impression here!

But before Lefty could leap off the turnbuckle, Markiplier fought off Righty's grasp and all of a sudden, he pushed Righty onto Lefty...

...

...

...who fell down wracking his nuts on the turnpost!

 **Joey Styles:** *chuckling* OH MY GOD!

 **Corey Graves:** Someone's smarks just got busted for sure.

While Lefty was left hanging on the turnpost, Markiplier went to the other turnbuckle, seeing himself up in a three-point stance.

The pink-moustached star took off, hopped on Righty's back, and nailed Lefty with a Superman Punch. The impact ended up knocking the Left SmarkBuster out of the ring and onto the floor to a big pop!

 **Joey Styles:** There goes one of the SmarkBusters!

 **Corey Graves:** Markiplier just slammed him with that right hook! So long, Lefty!

 **12th Eliminated: Left SmarkBuster; Eliminated by: Markiplier; Duration: 6:48**

As the Left SmarkBuster left up the ramp disappointed, the crowd began looking at the entrance stage.

They all noticed the Rumble clock lighting up on the stage, indicating number 23's arrival in the match.

 **Joey Styles:** Here's comes number 23 coming on the way!

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
 **Entrant #23. Trisha Paytas**

As the buzzer sounded, a curvy blonde girl wearing a short pink dress with pink gloves and pink wrestling boots came out of the stage to a dozen catcalls from the arena.

 **Corey Graves:** *smirking*Well, this made the Rumble a lot more interesting!

 **Joey Styles:** Here comes actress/model/internet star Trisha Paytas at number 23! She looks curvaceous as ever!

 **Corey Graves:** I see something about to go down here!

Corey was right on the dot. As Trisha entered the ring, she suddenly went face-to-face with Jenna Marbles.

The crowd came up to their feet for this one, chanting 'cat-fight' over and over again. Both Jenna and Trisha looked all around, getting the crowd all riled up for what was about to go down.

 **Jenna Marbles:** You got some nerve showing up in my ring, balloon chest!

 **Trisha Paytas:** At least my nose doesn't look like a duck!

 **Corey Graves:** Is this...?

All of a sudden...

*SMACK!*

Trisha smacked Jenna wide in the face, forcing Jenna to tackle the model all the way to the ground and pounding the back of her head into the mat! The people inside Hammerstein Ballroom all chanted 'This Is Awesome' as a result of this huge catfight.

 **Joey Styles:** *shouting* CAT-FIGHT! CAT-FIGHT!

 **Corey Graves:** I'm so loving this Rumble now! It's way better than seeing that Sam Pepper bastard!

Somehow, Trisha found a way to change the momentum, catching Jenna Marbles with a facebuster.

Then, as an insult to injury, Trisha rubbed Jenna's face around the mat, giving her an ounce of rope burn.

 **Corey Graves:** Well, talk about rubbing it in someone's face!

 **Joey Styles:** Trisha's rubbing Jenna's face through the mat like pavement!

While Jenna and Trisha continued their little catfight, JonTron had Hecox grounded on the mat.

In response, JonTron lifted Ian up, and slammed him with a thunderous powerbomb!

 **Joey Styles:** A huge powerbomb by JonTron there!

However, one powerbomb wasn't enough for Jon.

So he lifted up Hecox yet again and slammed him down for a second powerbomb!

 **Joey Styles:** And another powerbomb by Jon.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh man, I don't think he's done here yet, Joey!

Luckily for JonTron, he wasn't done yet. He managed to lift Hecox up for a third powerbomb. But before he could hit it though...

*WHOOP!*

Muscles Glasses ended up spearing JonTron out of nowhere!

 **Corey Graves:** WHOA!

 **Joey Styles:** Muscles Glasses came in like a freakin' bullet!

 **Corey Graves:** A spear like that could make him half-dead immediately!

As JonTron clutched onto his ribs painfully, the countdown clock lit up yet again.

Getting the fans attention, they all stood up awaiting number 24 in the match!

 **Joey Styles:** Number 24's on its way! Who will it be?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
 **Entrant #24. Pat The NES Punk**

As the buzzer sounded, a man with curly black hair and decked out in a gray Green Ranger t-shirt came out to a usual ovation from the fans.

 **Joey Styles:** Oh, here comes an unlikely contestant! It's Pat the NES Punk!

 **Corey Graves:** I thought he was one of the fans from the audience.

As Pat got in the ring, he saw Irate Gamer trying desperately to toss out Hecox over the top rope.

Using his sneaky ninja skills, Pat snuck up behind the Irate Gamer and tossed him over the rope and onto the floor, marking his first elimination to a huge pop!

 **Corey Graves:** Chris isn't looking so Irate anymore! Look!

 **Joey Styles:** Irate Gamer's out of the Rumble! And you gotta give it to him, he managed to last a while in the match!

 **13th Eliminated: Irate Gamer; Eliminated by: Pat the NES Punk; Duration: 22:09**

The Irate Gamer wanted to stay true to his name and go Irate, but with all the damage he took, he decided to leave with nothing but defeat.

After his departure, Steve Shives decided to surprise Pat with an enzugiri, but the NES Punk used his smarts to duck the hit!

 **Corey Graves:** Huge fail on that Enzugiri there!

As Steve got down on his knees, Pat surprised him with a huge superkick right to the chin!

 **Joey Styles:** My god, what a superkick!

 **Corey Graves:** I gotta admit, Pat's taking a liking to me!

While Steve slumped to the mat with a slackered jaw. EpicLLOYD decided to play Ninja as well.

Before Muscles Glasses could get Markiplier with a powerbomb, EpicLLOYD hopped on Muscles and trapped him with a sleeperhold.

 **Joey Styles:** EpicLLOYD locks in that sleeperhold tight!

 **Corey Graves:** He may squeeze Muscles so tight, his glasses may pop out!

Muscles tried to fight him off, but EpicLLOYD kept being attached to him like a spider monkey.

So the muscleman of Epic Meal Time started running around the ring with EpicLLOYD on piggyback. In addition, Muscles flattened both Markiplier and Right SmarkBuster with a double lariat!

 **Joey Styles:** Getting two birds with one stone there!

 **Corey Graves:** I'm amazed that Muscles is still fighting despite the sleeperhold attached to him!

Teddy Rubskin tried his best by latching onto him and beating down his leg.

Unfortunately for Teddy, the damage didn't effect him as Muscles swatted him off, flinging Teddy towards the turnbuckles.

 **Joey Styles:** Teddy just got flicked like a bad booger!

Knowing that he wasn't gonna shake EpicLLOYD off of him, Muscles Glasses thought of another idea.

So he ran towards the ropes, and stopped on the brakes, flipping EpicLLOYD over the ropes and down to the floor!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, somebody got served!

 **Joey Styles:** EpicLLOYD's out of there! That Rumble definitely wasn't epic for him, that's for sure!

 **14th Eliminated: EpicLLOYD; Eliminated by: Muscles Glasses; 4:46**

As EpicLLOYD went back up the aisle in defeat, the countdown clock started running again.

That of course, forced the entire crowd to focus on the stage and await number 25th entrant of the match.

 **Corey Graves:** I can't wait to see who number 25 is! It's sure to be interesting.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*  
**  
As the buzzer sounded, not one competitor came out of the stage.

Yet, this little display started confusing fans and commentators alike.

 **Joey Styles:** Well, the buzzer sounded, but no one's coming out.

 **Corey Graves:** I think they backed out at the last second. Perhaps second thoughts, I guess.

 **Joey Styles:** Maybe, I guess that- Wait a minute, who's coming out of the crowd?!

The camera soon shot the entire crowd, seeing a bald muscular guy with black track pants and black shoes hurdle over the steel barricade.

Suddenly, the New York crowd buzzed with a gigantic pop, knowing who this guy was that entered through the audience.

 **Entrant #25: Damien Walters**

 **Corey Graves:** What the-? Where did that guy come from?!

 **Joey Styles:** It's YouTube's parkour master, Damien Walters!

 **Corey Graves:** I've never seen him leap over a barricade before!

Feeling psyched up, Damien entered on top of the apron, only for JonTron to come after him.

Using his smarts, Damien nailed Jon with a shoulder block, and then frontflipped over him. As Jon turned around, Damien hit JonTron with a superkick that sent him over the top rope and onto the floor with a huge pop.

 **Corey Graves:** Out goes Josh!

 **Joey Styles:** *to Corey* It's JonTron, not Josh!

 **Corey Graves:** I know what it is! I'm just making fun of him!

 **15th Eliminated: JonTron; Eliminated by: Damien Walters; Duration: 4:10**

After JonTron's departure, Hecox tried to surprise him with a clothesline out of nowhere.

Using his wits, he ducked the attack and hit Ian with a thunderous Pele kick!

 **Joey Styles:** Excellent Pele by Damien!

 **Corey Graves:** This guy's like frickin' bulletproof! Nothing seems to hit him!

While Damien continued his momentum, both Jenna Marbles and Trisha Paytas were still getting at each other's throats from their catfight.

Right now, Jenna had the upper hand, ramming the back of Trisha's head straight into the middle turnbuckle.

 **Corey Graves:** Wow, this catfight's really getting intense here.

 **Joey Styles:** Jenna Marbles showing Trisha what's what in the Rumble!

 **Jenna Marbles:** *shouting at Trisha* I'm the original YouTube bitch here!

 **Trisha Paytas:** Oh, kiss my ass, fake-nose!

To make things even against her, Trisha grabbed Jenna by the sleeve of her shirt.

And then...

...

...

...she rammed Jenna right to the turnpost shoulder-first!

 **Joey Styles:** Oooh! That hurt!

 **Corey Graves:** It's like running into a brick wall!

Jenna slung onto that shoulder hard in pain. Unfortunately, she wouldn't have time to recover as Trisha grabbed her from behind and chucked her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to quite a mixed reaction.

 **Corey Graves:** That cost Jenna big time.

 **Joey Styles:** Marbles is out on the floor! She's eliminated!

 **16th Eliminated: Jenna Marbles; Eliminated by: Trisha Paytas**

Trisha took her sweet precious time to smacktalk Jenna, who was walking up the ramp in defeat.

However, it was a huge mistake for Trisha as Pat the NES Punk snuck behind her with a jumping neckbreaker.

 **Joey Styles:** A neckbreaker out of nowhere by the NES Punk!

 **Corey Graves:** She crashed down harder than that horrible E.T. video game.

Meanwhile, Steve Shives and Markiplier were busy double teaming on the Right SmarkBuster, catching him with open-aired chops to the chest.

The two men then irish-whipped Righty chest-first onto the left turnbuckle, only for him to eat a Dudley Death Drop from the duo!

 **Joey Styles:** 3D! Dudley Death Drop!

 **Corey Graves:** Right SmarkBuster's not looking so good without his partner right now!

As Righty wobbled around the ring in pain, the crowd looked to the stage yet again.

The two were right on their seats, ready to see who number 26 was about to be in only t-minus 10 seconds.

 **Joey Styles:** We're nearly half-way there! Who's got number 26?!

 _ **To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

 **Like I said, Joey, it'll have to wait next chapter. Anyway, let's check out the stats now! Let's see...**

 **People still in the ring: 9**

 **People still left to go: 15**

 **Eliminated: Tron Guy, Star Wars Kid, BlackCriticGuy, Grim, Pickleboy, Sam Pepper, Dino Winwood, Nostalgia Chick, AlphaOmegaSin, Robert Seidelman, McJuggerNuggets, Left SmarkBuster, Irate Gamer, EpicLLOYD, JonTron and Jenna Marbles**

 **Still in the ring: Damien Walters, Ian Hecox, Markiplier, Muscles Glasses, Pat The NES Punk, Right SmarkBuster, Steve Shives, Teddy Rubskin and Trisha Paytas**

 **Who's got number 26 in the Rumble?**

 **Will Trisha Paytas be the remaining female competitor in the ring all the way to the end?**

 **Will Teddy Rubskin continue to confuse the entire New York crowd?**

 **Is the "Are You Afraid Of The Dark" intro still scary as s**t even more than 20 years earlier?**

 **Why did I even change the subject on that last sentence?**

 **If you ask me, this next Rumble's about to get a little more 'Epic' for sure!**

 **Feedbacks are welcome, wrestling fans! Until next time, Warrior out!**


	9. Ch 9: Epic Angry Time

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Epic Angry Time**_

* * *

The carnage continued as the next entrant entered the stage in t-minus 12... 11...

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #26: Anthony Padilla (Smosh)**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with a brown emo haircut and decked in a black Incredible Hulk t-shirt (covered by a collared red flannel shirt) came out of the stage.

The crowd all broke out in a 'Smosh' chant over and over again, just to pump him up.

 **Corey Graves:** Well, looks like Hecox's got some help for sure!

 **Joey Styles:** One-half of the Smosh duo is here! Here comes Anthony Padilla!

 **Corey Graves:** I can't wait to see how this goes.

Padilla somehow saw his partner trying to become a victim of a piledriver, via Steve Shives.

Not taking this well, Padilla entered on top of the apron and up the top rope. As Steve looked up, Padilla launched himself on top of the atheist with a flying clothesline!

 **Joey Styles:** What a flying clothesline from Padilla!

 **Corey Graves:** That could've been enough to decapitate him!

As Steve was down, Padilla picked up Hecox so they could take a breather.

But suddenly, they immediately decided to go to work on Pat the NES Punk, who was busy trying to get Muscles Glasses over. Just like ninjas, the two men ended up sneaking behind Pat, getting him by surprise with an atomic wedgie!

 **Joey Styles:** My god, the atomic wedgie!

 **Corey Graves:** A classic bully move for sure.

As the underwear reached way up Dan's crack, the duo known as Smosh turned the Punk around and hit him with a double DDT!

 **Joey Styles:** DDT!

 **Corey Graves:** Youch! His head got planted really hard!

Meanwhile, Trisha Paytas was already getting up from the neckbreaker that she suffered earlier.

Suddenly, Markiplier decided to take advantage of this opportunity by planting her hard with a piledriver!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

 **Corey Graves:** I think her neck got moved down a few inches.

With Trisha knocked out cold, the pink-haired gamer ended up tossing the blonde over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a mixed reaction.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh, damn it, she's gone!

 **Joey Styles:** Markiplier eliminates Trisha Paytas from the match!

 **17th Elimination: Trisha Paytas; Eliminated by: Markiplier; Duration: 3:30**

While Trisha laid motionless by the floor, Markiplier decided to kill time taunting her with the DX crotch chop!

Unfortunately, that little act of showboat-tism cost him as Damien Walters dropkicked Markiplier in the back of the head, sending him over the ropes and out of the ring!

 **Corey Graves:** Looks like Marky's gone as well!

 **Joey Styles:** Thanks for coming, Markiplier!

 **18th Elimination: Markiplier; Eliminated by: Damien Walters; Duration: 3:39**

As both Markiplier and Trisha Paytas left in defeat, the gamer somehow looked right at the curvy blonde!

 **Markiplier:** *to Trisha* Hey, sweet thing. You free for tonight?

 **Trisha Paytas:** *to Markiplier* Oh, eat it!

In total response, Trisha ended up kicking Markiplier right between the legs!

The fans all cringed as a result of the gamer's 'joystick' being broken.

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my!

 **Corey Graves:** I guess someone must've forgot to tell Marky that Trisha's married.

As Trisha left Marky high and dry, the New York faithful looked to the stage yet again.

They all anticipated once more to find out what the 27th was gonna be.

 **Joey Styles:** Lucky number 27's moving in right now! Who's it gonna be?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #27: Angry Video Game Nerd**

After the buzzer sounded once more, out came a man with his signature glasses, white work-shirt, pocket protector and his signature weapon, The Power Glove (it's soooo bad).

He received perhaps one of the biggest pops of the night as the crowd all sang his signature theme song in unison.

 **Corey Graves:** I can't believe this!

 **Joey Styles:** Lucky number 27 is James Rolfe, better known to YouTubers as the Angry Video Game Nerd!

 **Corey Graves:** And you know how many winners from the Royal Rumbles past and present have won from that spot!

 **Joey Styles:** Will we see another lucky winner here!

After tightening up his Power Glove, the nerd ran down the ring and started going to work immediately by throwing two left hooks and a right to Pat the NES Punk.

 **Joey Styles:** The Nerd channeling his inner Tyson here.

As Pat was roughed up, The Nerd whipped the NES Punk to the ropes and bounced back again.

AVGN then launched him through the air and nailed him with a thunderous European Uppercut!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

 **Corey Graves:** That may be enough to decapitate him almost!

While Pat was holding his jaw in pain, AVGN was caught by surprise by the Right SmarkBuster, who locked in a Full Nelson from behind.

Righty locked in those hands tight, so that the Nerd wouldn't be able to escape.

 **Corey Graves:** He's locked in that Masterlock tight!

 **Joey Styles:** Righty definitely watched a lot of Chris Masters matches, I can tell!

However, only 12 seconds into that hold, AVGN managed to low blow Righty right between the legs, letting him go of the hold.

As Righty held onto his balls tightly, the Nerd blasted back with a discus punch straight to his face!

 **Joey Styles:** Discus Punch to the face.

 **Corey Graves:** I think that spun Righty round and round.

 **Angry Video Game Nerd:** *to Righty* That's what you get for sneak-attacking me, you stupid smark piece of s**t!

As the Nerd continued to taunt Righty down on the floor, Muscles Glasses leveled Damien Walters with a huge spinebuster after the parkour artist ended up botching a flying body press from the top rope.

 **Joey Styles:** Oh geez- a spinebuster!

With Damien motionless, Muscles Glasses picked him up in a fisherman's suplex position.

And then, he proceeded to lift him up, trying to get the parkour artist with a Shellshock. But before he could hit him, Teddy Rubskin ran back to the ropes and flung himself toward Muscles, hitting him right in the chest!

 **Corey Graves:** Muscles tried to go for a shell shock, but Teddy Rubskin speared him right in the chest!

 **Joey Graves:** Not quite effective, but it stunned him for the time being!

That move brought Muscles right to his knees.

But before he could get up from the attack, Damien managed to strike back by putting Muscles in the Dragon Sleeper, and then flipping his body over with a Queen's Crossbow neckbreaker!

 **Joey Styles:** What a twisting neckbreaker by Damien Walters!

 **Corey Graves:** Looks like Muscles ain't looking that strong now!

As Muscles's body was slumped across the mat, the countdown clock lit up on the titantron.

The fans all focused on the stage, awaiting number 28's arrival.

 **Joey Styles:** Muscles may need some help here! Hopefully, our next entrant may be to some help!

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #28: Harley Morenstein (Epic Meal Time)**

As the buzzer sounded, the crowd all exploded in a rapturous applause as a brown-haired man with a beard came out with a food cart while wearing his favorite Epic Meal Time t-shirt.

Muscles Glasses was smiling down from the ring, seeing his friend appear from the stage.

 **Corey Graves:** Well, looks like you were right, Joey!

 **Joey Styles:** *shouting* IT'S HARLEY MORENSTEIN! THE SAUCE BOSS FROM EPIC MEAL TIME IS IN THE RUMBLE!

 **Corey Graves:** And this crowd's gone totally crazy!

While Harley was greeted by chants of 'EMT' from this New York crowd, the Sauce Boss rolled up the food cart straight to the ring.

After it came to a stop, Harley opened up the food cart to search for something useful.

 **Corey Graves:** Now he's getting something to eat? What is this, Golden Corral?

 **Joey Styles:** I have no clue, but whatever it is, it's sure to be useful!

After several seconds of searching, Harley pulled out a huge loaf of bread.

As he appeared on the apron, Damien Walters tried to strike Harley in the face, but the Sauce Boss managed to duck the shot. In response, Harley took the huge loaf of bread and smashed it in front of Walters's face. Suddenly, ground meat and Big Mac sauce emerged from the loaf of bread, leaving Damien's face with a huge mess!

 **Corey Graves:** What is that?!

 **Joey Styles:** That's one of the few dishes that Harley and the team made for one of their episodes on EMT! It's the epic Big Mac Loaf!

 **Corey Graves:** Really? I thought he scooped someone's puke and injected it straight into the bread!

Damien couldn't see from that impact.

As the parkour master scraped up the rest of the food off of him, he bumped into both Ian and Anthony of _Smosh,_ who connected Damien with a flapjack/codebreaker combination! Hecox ended up lifting Damien up while Padilla planted his knees in the parkour master's face!

 **Corey Graves:** Excellent Shatter Machine by Smosh!

 **Joey Styles:** I gotta admit, they pull off a better rendition than Dash and Dawson ever did.

 **Corey Graves:** Although not by much!

Meanwhile, Steve Shives had Pat the NES Punk grounded in the upper left turnbuckle.

The atheist scooped him up top rope, hoping to hit a hurricanrana. But as he hopped on his shoulders, Pat held on to the ropes, leaving Steve to crashland onto the mat painfully!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, that was a fail!

 **Joey Styles:** Steve Shives missed on that Hurricanrana here!

Pat remained on the top rope, attempting to nail Steve with an aerial maneuver.

But AVGN came out of nowhere and dropkicked Pat right in the face, which forced the NES Punk to stumble on the ropes and fall right to the floor in elimination!

 **Joey Styles:** Looks like the Nerd didn't!

 **Corey Graves:** It's game over for the NES Punk!

 **19th Elimination: Pat the NES Punk; Eliminated by: Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration: 4:47**

While Pat was getting up and walking away in defeat, the Rumble clock lit up again.

Once again, everyone looked at the stage in anticipation of the next entrant.

 **Joey Styles:** We got another one coming in! Who's number 29?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #29: Stephen Quire (wafflepwn)**

After the buzzer sounded, a skinny man with light brown hair, light blue boxers and wrestling boots came out of the stage to a lukewarm ovation.

But that wasn't all, he started spinning around and shaking his head as if he went on a total rampage.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh man, why is that madman here?!

 **Joey Styles:** That madman entering at number 29 is Stephen Quire, better known to YouTube fans as wafflepwn!

 **Corey Graves:** Somebody needs to put a straight jacket on him! This guy isn't right!

 **Joey Styles:** Well, he's known on YouTube for his 'greatest freakouts', so we're bound to see one here in the Rumble!

Still screaming like a loon, Stephen ran to the ring, where he searched under the apron for a weapon.

After seconds of looking around, he pulled out a steel chair in hand!

 **Joey Styles:** Looks like Stephen's looking to pull out some hardware as well.

Stephen then entered the ring, and went out on a total rampage, hitting both Harley Morenstein and Muscles Glasses with the chair!

 **Corey Graves:** OUCH!

 **Joey Styles:** Stephen's on the loose!

That wasn't all that Stephen did.

He still continued his rampage, clocking both members of Smosh over the head with the chair. Ian got the worst of the hit, which made him stumble to the ropes. And out of nowhere, the Right SmarkBuster clocked Hecox with a clothesline, which sent him over the ropes and onto the floor.

 **Corey Graves:** Well, there goes Padilla's partner!

 **Joey Styles:** Hecox has been eliminated, all thanks to Stephen Quire's freakouts!

 **20th Elimination: Ian Hecox; Eliminated by: Right SmarkBuster; Duration: 10:22**

As Hecox wobbled a bit up the aisle in defeat, Stephen continued his little freak-out by blasting both AVGN and Steve Shives with the chair!

He then set the chair down near Steve's feet. Grabbing him right by his head, Stephen laid out Steve Shives with a DDT onto the chair!

 **Joey Styles:** DDT onto the chair!

 **Corey Graves:** It makes me realize why security hadn't came in and get this man arrested! He's nuts!

 **Joey Styles:** So far, Steve Shives putting up a fight here in the Rumble! He came out at number 4 and he's lasting quite a long time in the Rumble!

After he made the Tommy Dreamer cross pose with his arms, Teddy Rubskin ended up latching onto the back of his head like a spider monkey.

Stephen then screamed in pain as Teddy slugged him upside the head repeatedly with his paws while he ran around the ring in circles.

 **Joey Styles:** Teddy right out of nowhere!

 **Corey Graves:** Even though it's a little weird, I admit that stopped him!

 **Stephen Quire:** *shouting* Somebody get this little f***er off of me!

After only 20 seconds of running around the ring like a goofball, Stephen grabbed Teddy right by the ears and flipped him over to the mat.

And then, Stephen caught Teddy Rubskin with an elbow drop!

 **Joey Styles:** And Stephen drops the elbow!

 **Corey Graves:** With that kind of impact, Teddy ain't gonna find time to recover!

After the elbow drop, Stephen brought Teddy up to his feet (which was weird considering Teddy was a stuffed teddy bear with glasses).

With his rage intact, Stephen lifted Teddy Rubskin up and brought him down with a powerbomb!

 **Joey Styles:** Powerbomb by Stephen Quire!

 **Corey Graves:** I'm not gonna lie. After seeing him, I think he may be one of the favorites to win if he keeps his freakout up!

While Teddy laid flat on his back, the people inside the Hammerstein Ballroom took their attention to the stage again, awaiting the next entrant to come out and join in on the carnage caused by Stephen Quire.

The 30th entrant's heart was beating momentarily backstage waiting for the buzzer to sound. He/She couldn't wait to get his hands on the million dollars soon enough as the countdown started.

 **Joey Styles:** We have number 30 joining us! Who's it gonna be?

 _ **To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

 **This Rumble is getting so intense, especially halfway through the end. But before I excite myself much further, let's check out some stats, shall we?**

 **People still in the ring: 9**

 **People still left to go: 11**

 **Eliminated: Tron Guy, Star Wars Kid, BlackCriticGuy, Grim, Pickleboy, Sam Pepper, Dino Winwood, Nostalgia Chick, AlphaOmegaSin, Robert Seidelman, McJuggerNuggets, Left SmarkBuster, Irate Gamer, EpicLLOYD, JonTron, Jenna Marbles, Trisha Paytas, Markiplier, Pat The NES Punk and Ian Hecox**

 **Still in the ring: Angry Video Game Nerd, Anthony Padilla, Damien Walters, Harley Morenstein, Muscles Glasses, Right SmarkBuster, Stephen Quire, Steve Shives and Teddy Rubskin**

 **Who's got number 30 in the Rumble?**

 **Can Steve Shives last all the way to the end!**

 **Will Harley Morenstein continue to 'dish' out a whole lot of pain?**

 **Will Markiplier ever recover from that nut shot/rejection?**

 **Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?**

 **It's about to get real next chapter, so feedbacks are welcome, wrestling fans! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel!**


	10. Ch 10: No Wregrets

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: No Wregrets**_

* * *

The carnage continued on through the night as another entrant entered.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #30: Linkara (Atop The 4th Wall)**

After the buzzer sounded, a thick-bodied man with glasses, black kangol hat and brown trenchcoat came through the curtain to a bunch of screaming New Yorkers.

He wasn't alone though as he brought out some Batman and Superman comic books to throw to the audience.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh great, as if this Rumble didn't get weirder.

 **Joey Styles:** Entering number 30 is Linkara from Atop The 4th Wall, one of the shows from Channel Awesome!

 **Corey Graves:** Why is he throwing comics all of a sudden? Is he cleaning out his house?

 **Joey Styles:** Those are good comics he's giving to these fans! It's the totally bad comics that he hates!

After cleaning through his comics, Linkara entered the ring...

...

...

...only for Muscles Glasses to come out of nowhere and hit him with the big boot! The impact sent Linkara over the top rope, but ended up bouncing back into the ring for safety!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

 **Corey Graves:** That geek almost nearly got himself out!

 **Joey Styles:** Well, that was sure stupid of Linkara to do that!

While Linkara was busy getting his senses back into place, Anthony Padilla was busy trying to lift up Harley Morenstein with a piledriver.

He managed to get him off his feet for a second, only for him to wrench his back.

 **Joey Styles:** Padilla having a hard time getting Harley off the ground!

 **Corey Graves:** Harley must've ate a whole lot of bacon before this event started.

 **Joey Styles:** You could be right!

As Padilla held onto his back, Harley tripped Padilla down to the floor, holding him right in slingshot position.

Harley then looked around to the crowd, spinning their wrists in hopes of seeing a big giant swing occur in this Rumble.

 **Corey Graves:** What's Harley got planned now?

 **Joey Styles:** I don't know, but that smirk says something!

Wrapping around Padilla's ankles very tightly, Harley began spinning him around with a giant swing!

One by one, he was sending Anthony through a never-ending vortex of motion sickness. Everyone in the Hammerstein Ballroom counted every rotation that Harley was pulling off. By now, Harley had spun Padilla around 14 times, leaving one-half of Smosh sick to his stomach.

 **Corey Graves:** Look, he's still spinning him around! He's like a frickin' tornado!

 **Joey Styles:** I'm thinking Padilla's gonna need a barf bag for this ride!

 **Corey Graves:** He's gonna need way more than that, Joey.

Harley wasn't stopping the swing. The bearded Sauce Boss kept spinning him around and around until he was getting dizzy. But not once was he showing any fatigue or dizziness from this swing.

But after 40 seconds into Harley's giant swing, Steve Shives came from the top rope and decked Harley with a missile dropkick, sending both men down!

 **Joey Styles:** Steve Shives out of nowhere with that dropkick.

 **Corey Graves:** *gulping* I hope Padilla doesn't throw up all over the ring...

While Padilla was doing his best to hold in his bile, the crowd all turned to the stage, seeing the clock display on the titantron.

They were anticipating who would be number 31 in the match.

 **Joey Styles:** We got number 31 coming our way!

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #31: Brian Zane (Wrestling With Wregret)**

When the buzzer sounded off, a skinny guy with glasses, a black football jersey with the number 10, and purple shorts came running down the aisle to a lukewarm ovation from the New York crowd.

 **Corey Graves:** Okay, I'm not familiar with him.

 **Joey Styles:** Apparently not. It's Brian Zane from the fastest-rising wrestling show on YouTube, Wrestling With Wregret! And his channel is having this close to reaching 100,000 subscribers!

 **Corey Graves:** I thought he was one of the fans at ringside.

As Brian got in the ring, Stephen Quire tried to surprise him with a Discus Clothesline.

Luckily, Brian managed to duck the hit and connected the madman with a dropkick.

 **Joey Styles:** He got him with the dropkick.

And yet, Brian got him with another dropkick.

As Stephen got up, Brian hit him with a hiptoss and dropped the elbow on his chest.

 **Corey Graves:** This nerd's on fire!

 **Joey Styles:** He drops the elbow!

While Brian Zane was busy taking care of Stephen, the Right SmarkBuster was trying to lift up the Angry Video Game Nerd with a german suplex.

He tried lifting him up the best that he could, but the Nerd hooked his ankle around Righty's, leaving him unlifted as possible!

 **Joey Styles:** Righty trying to go Suplex City on the Nerd.

 **Corey Graves:** I think he's using some kind of cheat code, Joey.

 **Joey Styles:** Could be!

Righty tried to lift him up again, but the Nerd responded back with a low-blow right to the johnson!

The crowd couldn't help but cringe heavily from that scene. Righty ended up holding onto his special friends tightly.

 **Joey Styles:** OH MY!

 **Corey Graves:** There goes his chance of ever having kids again.

Righty dragged himself over the ropes in hopes of recovering from that nut shot.

But it was a mistake for him as the Nerd tightened up his Power Glove. As the Right SmarkBuster got up, The Nerd rushed at him and nailed Righty in the back of the head, sending him over the top and onto the floor!

 **Joey Styles:** Looks like Righty's smarkbusting comes to an end here in the Rumble!

 **Corey Graves:** Thank goodness that Smark's gone.

 **21st Eliminated: Right SmarkBuster; Eliminated by: Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration:**

As Righty was getting up from that hit, Steve Shives was trapping Harley Morenstein with a sleeperhold.

Meanwhile, Teddy Rubskin decided to play ninja by going to the top rope. As Steve still locked Harley in, Teddy leaped up to the air and latched right on the back of Steve's head, connecting him with little paw shots!

 **Joey Styles:** Check that out! Air Teddy just flew!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, this is starting to get awkward.

 **Teddy Rubskin:** *to Steve* How dare you block me on Twitter, ya fu***n idiot?!

 **Steve Shives:** *to Teddy* I only block people more strange than me, a**hole!

Now getting enraged, Steve managed to grab Teddy from his claws and faced him head-on.

While Teddy was dying to break free, the atheist had a few choice of words for him.

 **Steve Shives:** *to Teddy* Hey Teddy, block this!

With added force of a kicker, Steve kicked Teddy like a football over the top rope and onto the floor, landing right on the Right SmarkBuster!

 **Corey Graves:** Thank goodness that teddy bear's gone. I don't have to see him anymore.

 **Joey Styles:** Rumble's over for Teddy Rubskin!

 **22nd Eliminated: Teddy Rubskin; Eliminated by: Steve Shives; Duration:**

While both Teddy and Righty left up the ramp, the Rumble clock lit up again.

Every New Yorker all turned to the stage again, awaiting number 32's arrival in the match.

 **Corey Graves:** We're nearly getting down the wire! Who's next?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #32: The Nostalgia Critic**

As the buzzer finished sounding, a man with a black hat, glasses, black coat, red tie, and goatee came out to a very huge reaction from the crowd.

To pump the 32nd entrant up, the crowd all chanted "Critic" repeatedly for extra firepower.

 **Joey Styles:** OH MY!

 **Corey Graves:** Here's another one of my favorites to win this!

 **Joey Graves:** From Channel Awesome, here comes the one and only, Nostalgia Critic!

After adjusting his glasses, the Nostalgia Critic dashed to the ring.

And as soon as he got in, he snuck out his right fist to the faces of Muscles Glasses, Damien Walters, Linkara and Anthony Padilla.

 **Joey Styles:** Look at this, the Nostalgia Critic's cleaning house!

Brian Zane tried to hit the Critic out of nowhere, but the Critic hit Zane right in the gut.

Somehow, it was all followed by a Stone Cold Stunner, getting Brian down on the mat!

 **Corey Graves:** Stone Cold Stunner!

 **Joey Styles:** That was nearly enough to knock his glasses out!

After the Critic got up, he turned around to the Angry Video Game Nerd standing right before him.

This is when things were about to get real. The crowd all stood up altogether, trading out chants of 'Let's go, Nerd" and "Let's go, Critic" back and forth. The staredown between these middle-aged internet critics was getting tense like being stuck out at an abandoned wild west setting. The Nerd ended up adjusting his Power Glove while at the same time the Nostalgia Critic was adjusting his hat.

This was about to be brutal as it was.

 **Joey Styles:** You can cut the tension with a knife here, Corey!

 **Corey Graves:** It feels like I'm watching Balor vs. Samoa Joe here!

 **Joey Styles:** Except that it's much better!

Before they could even think about landing the first punch, they noticed both Steve Shives and Harley Morenstein trying to strike them both.

Using quick reflexes, both the Nerd and Critic struck them both and kept them trapped in the turnbuckles. The Nerd was busy getting out chops to Steve while the Critic was punching away at Harley's gut.

 **Joey Styles:** Look at the Nerd and Critic go!

 **Corey Graves:** I think I could smell a team coming here!

As both Steve and Harley were roughed up from the get-go, both the Nerd and Critic nodded to each other.

The two internet critics both whipped Steve and Harley...

...

...

...who ended up running through Stephen Quire, resulting in a human three-man sandwich!

 **Joey Styles:** OW! That was unfortunate!

 **Corey Graves:** Talk about a sandwich!

As both Shives, Morenstein and Quire were caught in a state of confusion, both the Nerd and Critic went into three point stances.

And then, they took off on their feet, blasting both Stephen Quire with a Fall of Man! Nerd got him with the uppercut while the Critic tripped Quire off his feet with a leg sweep.

 **Joey Styles:** The Fall of Man! That hurts for Stephen Quire!

 **Corey Graves:** I bet he's gonna freak-out any minute from that move!

While Stephen was spazzing from that move, both The Nerd and Critic continued their little staredown.

But it was short-lived as they looked to the stage, awaiting number 33 in the match.

 **Joey Styles:** Here comes number 33 in the match! Who's it gonna be?

 _ **To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

 **Sorry, I had to make this short. Why did I make it short? I don't know. Must be some force of reason. Anyway, fact time!**

 **People still in the ring: 10**

 **People still left to go: 7**

 **Eliminated: Tron Guy, Star Wars Kid, BlackCriticGuy, Grim, Pickleboy, Sam Pepper, Dino Winwood, Nostalgia Chick, AlphaOmegaSin, Robert Seidelman, McJuggerNuggets, Left SmarkBuster, Irate Gamer, EpicLLOYD, JonTron, Jenna Marbles, Trisha Paytas, Markiplier, Pat The NES Punk, Ian Hecox, Right SmarkBuster, Teddy Rubskin**

 **Still in the ring: Angry Video Game Nerd, Anthony Padilla, Brian Zane, Damien Walters, Harley Morenstein, Linkara, Muscles Glasses, Nostalgia Critic, Stephen Quire and Steve Shives**

 **Who's drawn number 33 in the YouTube Royal Rumble?**

 **Will the alliance between the Angry Video Game Nerd and Nostalgia Critic last?**

 **Will the Rumble move on without Teddy Rubskin?**

 **Will someone pass me the salt?**

 **It's gonna get rowdy next chapter, so feedbacks are welcome, wrestling fans! Until next time, f**k Cody Rhodes.**


	11. Ch 11 This Rumble Is Definitely On Fire

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: This Rumble Is Definitely On Fire**_

* * *

The crowd continued to get rowdy and wild as the Rumble clock started ticking down to its next entrant.

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #33: Vanoss**

As the buzzer sounded, an Asian guy with black spiky hair and dressed in a Shield-like uniform came out to a bunch of cheers from the New York crowd.

In response, the people all wore Vanoss's signature owl mask while chanting the 33rd entrant's name all over again.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh crap, did this become a Batman comic all of a sudden? Look, its one of the guys from Court of the Owls!

 **Joey Styles:** I wish, but they're all chanting for Evan Fong, better known to YouTubers as Vanoss! With the number he's drawn, he's sure to have luck by his side.

 **Corey Graves:** Heh, I doubt it.

After Vanoss entered the ring, he was caught by a dropkick to the face from Brian Zane.

 **Joey Styles:** Brian Zane out of nowhere with that dropkick!

Brian Zane kept stomping and punching Vanoss repeatedly until he couldn't even get up.

Those furious shots shockingly became effective as Vanoss got down to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

 **Joey Styles:** Vanoss fans aren't liking what they see here.

 **Corey Graves:** Believe me, they could see a lot with those big owl eyes of there's.

As Vanoss went down on one knee, Brian Zane started to feel energy coming from his body.

So the wrestling nerd decided to sprint back and forth between the ropes...

...

...

...only for Vanoss to flip Brian Zane's body over with a shatterous clothesline!

 **Joey Styles:** *shouting* OH MY GOOOOD!

 **Corey Graves:** Holy sh-! Did you see that clothesline?

 **Joey Styles:** I think that clothesline just put JBL's to shame!

Brian Zane's body felt lifeless from that impact, as if he was dead on the spot.

Getting his senses back, Vanoss took Brian off his feet and launched Zane over the ropes and onto the floor, marking his first elimination.

 **Joey Styles:** Brian Zane's over and out!

 **Corey Graves:** I think he regretted doing that to Vanoss.

 **23rd Eliminated: Brian Zane; Eliminated by: Vanoss; Duration: 2:20**

As the EMT's were busy checking on an unconscious Brian, Vanoss had turned around only to be lifted by the Nostalgia Critic with a Death Valley Driver.

But before the Critic could hit that move perfectly, Vanoss instantly managed to slide out of his grasp and push the Critic chestfirst to the turnbuckle.

 **Joey Styles:** Yeouch! Talk about heartburn.

As the Nostalgia Critic clutched onto his chest in pain, Vanoss decided to sneak in out of nowhere and toss the Critic over his shoulders with a German Suplex!

 **Corey Graves:** Ouch, that's gonna sting!

After he got up, The Nerd tried to slow Vanoss down with a clothesline.

However, Evan managed to duck right in time and catch the Nerd in surprise with a Dragon Suplex!

 **Joey Styles:** Excellent dragon suplex!

 **Corey Graves:** It's not like they're actually trying to hit him!

Meanwhile, Damien Walters found a way to slow Vanoss down.

While his back was turned, Damien hopped on both the middle and top ropes and flung back to Vanoss, hitting him with an insane body press!

 **Joey Styles:** Nicely done, Mr. Walters!

 **Corey Graves:** The Nerd and Critic may have missed Vanoss, but Damien Walters sure didn't!

As Vanoss tried to recover from that body press, Harley Morenstein and Muscles Glasses decided to double team Stephen Quire by attempting to eliminate him.

The two tried pushing as hard as they could to get Stephen out, but the king of freakouts locked his arms and legs towards the ropes like a bow.

 **Corey Graves:** Good, get that maniac out of the ring. He terrifies me!

 **Joey Styles:** Both men trying as hard as they can to get Quire out of the ring!

 **Corey Graves:** They probably won't have time to! The clock's coming down!

Seeing the 10-second clock light up on the titantron, both Harley and Muscles let Stephen go and awaited the 34th entrant.

He was coming straight in at t-minus 12... 11...

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #34: Angry Grandpa**

As the buzzer sounded, a 65 year old man wearing an Angry Grandpa t-shirt came out to a bunch of cheers from his adoring fans.

While walking down the aisle, he took one of the wrenches that one of his fans held so he could use it as a weapon.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh man, this isn't gonna be good for everyone!

 **Joey Graves:** Entering number 34 is Charles Green, better known to everyone as Angry Grandpa! With that wrench in his hands, I smell trouble for the rest of the competitors!

Sneering down at all of the contestants in the ring (especially both Harley and Muscles Glasses), AGP entered with full force, leaving Harley Morenstein to go after him at first.

But as he did...

 _*YANK!*_

AGP took the wrench and squeezed Harley's crotch painfully!

 **Joey Styles:** OH MY GOD!

 **Corey Graves:** AGP's going walnut-cracking, it seems!

The crowd all cringed at this scene, especially when the wrench of Angry Grandpa yanked once more around Harley's groin.

Muscles Glasses tried to stop him, but Angry Grandpa swung his foot right between his legs!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, there goes his chance of ever having kids again.

 **Joey Styles:** You said it!

While Muscles started wobbling across the ring, Linkara started slapping Steve Shives all across the ring!

And then, out of nowhere, Linkara picked the atheist up and started spinning him around with a airplane spin!

 **Joey Styles:** Someone's being taken for a ride!

 **Corey Graves:** I can only hope Steve Shives brought himself a barfbag for this!

And he was gonna need one.

The crowd in New York City counted every revolution that Linkara was doing in the ring. By then, Linkara had spun Steve over 23 times! The crowd was on their feet for the comic book nerd himself.

 **Corey Graves:** Look at this! Linkara is still going! How is this even possible?

 **Joey Styles:** Nothing's stopping Linkara now! He can spin him around all he wants!

However, before he could spin him around some more...

 _*BAM!*_

Vanoss came running in and blasted Linkara with a spear, knocking both men down!

 **Corey Graves:** I guess you were wrong, Styles! Looks like something did stop him!

 **Joey Styles:** Linkara just got broken apart by that spear!

As Linkara clutched onto his chest in pain, the entire crowd all turned to the stage to find out who number 35 was in the match.

 **Corey Graves:** Next entrant's coming up, Joey! I hate to see someone get through the wrong side of that spear!

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #35: Danisnotonfire**

After the buzzer sounded, a guy with a black emo haircut and a black shirt with a white "O" on it, came out to a very standard ovation from the capacity crowd.

Even some of the people in the front row all held up Dan's signature shirt in respect for the 35th entrant.

 **Joey Styles:** Here's someone looking to get on fire tonight! It's the man known as Danisnotonfire!

 **Corey Graves:** Are you sure he's not actually on fire? Because I got a flamethrower in the back so I can make it happen.

 **Joey Styles:** I prefer you keep your flamethrower at home, Graves!

As Dan managed to enter the ring, he was caught by surprise from Stephen Quire, who hit him with a big Fameasser!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, that was unfortunate!

 **Joey Styles:** Dan didn't see Quire coming with that Fameasser!

Quire decided to get up all Dan's business by stomping him in the back of his head multiple times.

And then, he went to the middle rope and launched down on Dan with a knee drop!

 **Joey Styles:** Stephen Quire is out of control here!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, he is best known for his freakouts!

 **Joey Styles:** Safe to say, Dan's failing to get out of the starting gate!

Meanwhile, Anthony Padilla was trying hard to eliminate the Angry Video Game Nerd from the Rumble.

Padilla pushed as hard as he could, but the Nerd managed to keep hanging on to the ropes.

 **Joey Styles:** The Nerd's in trouble here!

 **Corey Graves:** I smell game over for him now!

However, out of nowhere, Angry Grandpa sent that wrench straight between Padilla's legs!

The crowd all cringed as Padilla held his groin in pain. With that hit, Angry Grandpa lifted Padilla's pants up and sent him over the top rope and onto the floor with a huge applause.

 **Corey Graves:** There goes the last-half of Smash.

 **Joey Styles:** It's Smosh, Corey.

 **Corey Graves:** Same thing, the important thing is that Padilla's gone.

 **24th Eliminated: Anthony Padilla; Eliminated by: Angry Grandpa; Duration: 9:32**

Angry Grandpa took his sweet time taunting Padilla, who was laying around in pain from that low brow.

Unfortunately, it was a huge mistake for Grandpa as Damien Walters ran up to him and surprised him with a German Suplex.

 **Joey Styles:** Suplex right out of nowhere from Walters!

 **Corey Graves:** Grave mistake for Grandpa there!

While Walters searched for more opponents to fight, Harley Morenstein and Muscles Glasses were busy double teaming the Nostalgia Critic by the corner.

After Muscles Glasses connected the Critic with a shoulder block, he held the glasses-wearing reviewer at the turnbuckle while at the same time, Harley Morenstein was at the other corner setting up something.

 **Corey Graves:** What's on the mind of Morenstein?

After taking in a three-point stance, Harley took off and nailed a running forearm smash around the Critic's face!

 **Corey Graves:** OUCH! What a shot to the kisser!

 **Joey Styles:** That almost looked like a frickin' hockey check!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, hockey is Canada's national sport, and these Epic Meal guys are using that rough tenacity to their advantage.

As the Critic got laid out unconscious, both Harley and Muscles looked over to the stage.

They noticed the ten second clock appearing on the titantron again, which meant that the next entrant was about to appear!

 **Joey Styles:** We're almost halfway there! Who's got number 36?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #36: PewDiePie**

After the buzzer sounded, a man with medium brown hair and goatee came down to the ring to a huge standing ovation.

However, his gear he was wearing looked more amazing, as he was dressed up in tights resembling the Swedish flag.

 **Corey Graves:** Well, looks like this one drew a lucky number!

 **Joey Styles:** Entering number 36 is the man with 40 million subscribers, Felix Kjellberg, otherwise known as PewDiePie!

 **Corey Graves:** Look at this crowd! This is going totally crazy!

As he heard the fans chant his name repeatedly, PewDiePie rushed into the ring and started going crazy!

He started giving out dropkicks to both the Nerd, Steve Shives, Harley Morenstein, Angry Grandpa all at one time!

 **Joey Styles:** Look at this! PewDiePie's gone nuts!

 **Corey Graves:** If he keeps this up, he'll give Stephen Quire a run for his money!

The next man he confronted next was Linkara.

Just like the way he entered, PewDiePie started belting out the comic book reviewer with twin dropkicks, followed by a half-nelson bulldog for good measure!

 **Corey Graves:** He strikes yet again!

 **Joey Styles:** New York is on their feet for PewDiePie!

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, but for how long?

While Linkara was laid out, Stephen Quire was busy crawling around in the apron, having escaped an elimination attempt between him and Vanoss.

He was trying to keep his cool when he saw Muscles Glasses pull Damien Walters to the ropes (which Walters was trying to attempt a DDT). This gave Quire an idea.

 **Joey Styles:** Quire out on the apron!

 **Corey Graves:** What's he thinking doing there? He's gonna get himself eliminated!

Crawling up on Damien like a ninja, Stephen grabbed him by the neck and sent him tumbling over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bunch of boos!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god, Walters is gone!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, that definitely won't sit well with the New Yorkers, that's for sure!

 **25th Eliminated: Damien Walters; Eliminated by: Stephen Quire; Duration: 11:22**

While Walters was down and out on the floor, Stephen Quire responded with a taunting crotch chop.

Unfortunately, it was a mistake for Quire as Dan rushed right at him and Superman Punched him in the back of Stephen's head, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor!

 **Joey Styles:** Now Quire is out!

 **Corey Graves:** Bad idea to show off there! And it just cost him big time!

 **26th Eliminated: Stephen Quire; Eliminated by: Danisnotonfire; Duration: 7:30**

As Stephen got up from the hit, the referees were telling him to leave.

Unfortunately for the refs, Stephen wasn't having any of this.

 **Stephen Quire:** You're telling me to leave? Well, how about I leave you this?!

Suddenly, Stephen had one of his epic freakouts by knocking down one of the officials (namely Charles Robinson)!

And then, he laid out another for good measure!

Joey Styles: Hey, that's a referee he just hit!

Corey Graves: That guy's a savage! He just got himself fined!

Joey Styles: Not sure if we're seeing one of the greatest freakouts ever, but someone get security.

These fans were already witnessing another one of Stephen Quire's so-called 'Greatest Freakouts Ever'.

Stephen started shouting at the fans face and even picking up a steel barricade, knocking them down. He even tried flipping over the food cart that Harley brought out at ringside, but decided to skip it and hit the steel steps instead. Before he could deal more damage to ring equipment, the entire security rushed down and tackled Stephen Quire as an attempt to calm him the hell down.

Corey Graves: It's about time they showed up!

Joey Styles: Stephen Quire's most likely to become an asylum patient!

Corey Graves: Hey, he's well suited for that.

After they got him down, the entire security picked him up and dragged him up the ramp while he was still kicking away at the air.

As the crowd started chanting "Freakout" repeatedly, it soon died down as they saw the countdown clock light up on the titantron. Which obviously meant that it was time for the next entrant to appear.

 _ **To be continued next chapter...**_

* * *

 **Crap. I gotta be honest here, but this was perhaps the longest time I've been working on this. But thank frickin' goodness I got this done and over with. Anyway, stats time!**

 **People still in the ring: 10**

 **People still left to go: 4**

 **Eliminated: Tron Guy, Star Wars Kid, BlackCriticGuy, Grim, Pickleboy, Sam Pepper, Dino Winwood, Nostalgia Chick, AlphaOmegaSin, Robert Seidelman, McJuggerNuggets, Left SmarkBuster, Irate Gamer, EpicLLOYD, JonTron, Jenna Marbles, Trisha Paytas, Markiplier, Pat The NES Punk, Ian Hecox, Right SmarkBuster, Teddy Rubskin, Brian Zane, Anthony Padilla, Damien Walters and Stephen Quire**

 **Still in the ring: Angry Grandpa, Angry Video Game Nerd, Danisnotonfire, Harley Morenstein, Linkara, Muscles Glasses, Nostalgia Critic, PewDiePie, Steve Shives and Vanoss**

 **Who has drawn the final four numbers in the YouTube Royal Rumble?**

 **Is Stephen Quire still freaking the hell out from his elimination?**

 **Is Steve Shives ever getting eliminated?**

 **Do I still miss the SmarkBusters already?**

 **It's gonna get a lot more insane next chapter, so feedbacks are welcome, broski's! Until next time, Warrior out. Now if you'll excuse me, time for Extreme Rules!**


	12. Ch 12: Because Stone Cold ET Says So

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Because Stone Cold E.T. Says So**_

* * *

The crowd all awaited with perfect patience to see the next entrant come in about t-minus 12... 11...

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

When that familiar E.T. theme song rang out, the rest of the fans all rose up to their seat in perfect anticipation.

 **Corey Graves:** Is that the E.T. theme song?

 **Joey Graves:** Believe it or not, you're actually hearing it! Which can only mean one thing...

But suddenly, the theme song then transitioned to a Stone Cold Steve Austin sound-alike theme.

And out came a man dressed in a Stone Cold vest and decked out in an E.T. mask to perfect cheers from the New York faithful. The people around the 37th entrant knew him as...

 **Entrant #37: Stone Cold E.T. a.k.a. FizzyPops3434**

 **Corey Graves:** Hey, it's E.T.! And why in the hell did he steal Stone Cold's vest?!

 **Joey Styles:** That's not just E.T., it's Stone Cold E.T! Made popular by FizzyPops3434, the man best known for going into drive thrus imitating wrestlers and celebs alike!

 **Corey Graves:** Can someone call Stone Cold so he wants his vest back?!

After throwing away his vest, Stone Cold E.T. entered the ring and met one-on-one with Linkara.

He then gave out shot after shot to the comic book reviewer, who ended up getting grounded over to the right corner.

 **Corey Graves:** Stone Cold E.T.'s definitely not wasting time here!

 **Joey Styles:** He's stomping a mudhole on Linkara now!

With his chest flattened by those stomps, Linkara was then picked up by Stone Cold E.T., who instantly pushed and shoved him over the top rope and onto the floor in elimination.

 **Joey Styles:** Looks like the story's over for Linkara! He's gone.

 **Corey Graves:** He should write a comic book on how much his Rumble sucked.

 **27th Eliminated: Linkara; Eliminated by: Stone Cold E.T.; Duration: 7:18**

After Linkara went up the aisle in defeat, Danisnotonfire tried so hard and desperate to get rid of PewDiePie out of this match.

With a smirk, Stone Cold E.T. went downstairs on Dan and lowblowed him right between his legs.

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god!

 **Corey Graves:** I think his testicles are definitely on fire after that one.

As Dan held onto his nuts in pain, he turned to Stone Cold E.T., who started flipping him off!

And it led to him getting hit with a Stone Cold Stunner that sent him flopping over the top rope and onto the floor. The crowd ended up popping for Stone Cold E.T.'s second elimination of the night.

 **Joey Styles:** Well, Dan is literally not on fire anymore!

 **Corey Graves:** Too bad. He just got extinguished.

 **28th Eliminated: Danisnotonfire; Eliminated by: Stone Cold E.T.; Duration: 2:31**

While Dan laid unconscious, the Angry Video Game Nerd had Steve Shives grounded at the lower left turnbuckle.

Tightening up his Power Glove, the Nerd performed at 10-punch salute straight to the atheist's face. The crowd even counted along at each punch James would do on Steve.

 **Joey Styles:** Those punches are sure to give Steve Shives a migraine!

 **Corey Graves:** Childish as it may seem, the Power Glove's definitely effective.

But before he could get to the final punch, Muscles Glasses snuck up out of nowhere and grabbed the Nerd right by the ribs.

The Nerd was trying to fight out, but Muscles Glasses kept on wrenching that gut tight as he could.

 **Joey Styles:** Muscles got the Nerd trapped!

 **Corey Graves:** What does Steve Shives have in mind?

With Muscles still holding the Nerd, Steve Shives came up to the gamer and nailed him with an STO, the same time Muscles threw down the Nerd with an incredible German Suplex!

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god, what an unbelievable combination by Steve and Muscles!

 **Corey Graves:** Very rarely you see a German Suplex and an STO together.

As the Nerd flopped around in pain, the carnage continued around the ring.

However, it wasn't for long as the Rumble clock appeared, making way for another entrant.

 **Joey Styles:** We have three more entrants to go! Who's got number 38?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #38: Tourette's Guy**

After the buzzer rang, a middle aged man with nearly balding hair, glasses, white neckbrace and a blue Tony The Tiger t-shirt.

He wasn't alone however. Aside from the lukewarm cheers from the New York crowd, he also brought a wooden crutch to the ring for good measure.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh crap, did it have to be this guy?

 **Joey Styles:** Number 38 is erratic YouTube personality, Tourette's Guy!

 **Corey Graves:** What's up with his neck? Is he trying to be a giraffe?

 **Joey Styles:** I wouldn't know to be honest!

After he entered the ring, he started going crazy with the crutch.

He ended up tripping Angry Grandpa, followed by Harley Morenstein, and nailed Nostalgia Critic right in the ribs!

 **Joey Styles:** Tourette's Guy has gone Cane Crazy!

 **Corey Graves:** And to think the Sandman was nuts enough.

His next victim was Vanoss.

As he turned around, Tourette's Guy struck him with a crutch to the ribs...

...

...

...only for the attack to fail.

 **Joey Styles:** Uh-oh.

 **Corey Graves:** That idiot must've forgot that Vanoss was wearing a SWAT-team vest.

Tourette's Guy tried to get him in the ribs again, but Vanoss catched his weapon instantly.

And then, Vanoss replied with a punch to the face, leaving Tourette's Guy stunned at the moment!

 **Joey Styles:** WHOOP! There it is!

 **Tourette's Guy:** *holding his face in pain* AGGGH, BOB SAGET!

Vanoss was trying to hit the Tourette's Guy with the crutch that he brought in, but Vanoss had another idea.

So he took that crutch...

...

...

...and broke it around his knee in half!

 **Corey Graves:** Well, there goes the idiot advantage.

 **Joey Styles:** Vanoss just broke Tourette's Guy's crutch instantly!

As the Tourette's Guy remained speechless, Steve Shives was busy catching the Nostalgia Critic by surprise with a one-two haymaker combo.

With the Critic stunned, Steve decided to take his sweet time by doing a little robot dance just to pump up the crowd.

 **Joey Styles:** Hey, check that out!

 **Corey Graves:** So the atheist can dance, big deal. I dance way better than him.

After he was done dancing, Steve decided to wind-up his arm, making way for a powerful punch.

But before he could get in the final blow, the Critic poked him right in the eyes. And then, he connected the atheist with a full nelson slam!

 **Joey Styles:** What a thunderous full nelson slam!

 **Corey Graves:** That's gonna make his back tender.

As Steve wrenched his back in pain, the crowd stood up on their seats again awaiting the number 39th entrant of the match!

 **Joey Styles:** We have two more left to go. Who'll be number 39?

 **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #39: Brad Jones (The Cinema Snob)**

After the buzzer sounded, another middle aged man with a bald head, glasses and dressed out in an all-black tuxedo came out to a standing ovation.

He even brought a sign with him that said: "The Cinema Snob Did Your Mom".

 **Corey Graves:** Well, that's a healthy family-friendly message right there.

 **Joey Styles:** Entering at Number 39 is Brad Jones, better known as the movie-reviewing Cinema Snob!

 **Corey Graves:** And with The Critic in the ring, we're bound to see a faceoff between him and the Snob.

As the Cinema Snob entered the ring, he and the Nostalgia Critic entered in a tense face-off.

The entire New York faithful were both on their feet, trading out dueling chants of "Let's Go, Snob" and "Let's go, Critic" repeatedly. This was more big than King Kong vs. Godzilla or Ali vs. Tyson. Neither crowd knew who to cheer for, and that's what they wanted.

With the Critic adjusting his hat and the Snob adjusting his glasses, the two were agitating each other into getting that first blow.

 **Joey Styles:** You can actually cut the tension with a knife!

 **Corey Graves:** I think we might have to take cover for this one. We're bound for an explosion.

But before they could even think about hitting each other, they saw PewDiePie standing beside them.

Right out of nowhere, the Cinema Snob and Nostalgia Critic connected the gamer with a double superkick!

 **Joey Styles:** Whoa! What a double superkick!

 **Corey Graves:** I can't believe it! I'd never see the day these two enemies would team up!

 **Joey Styles:** Well, like in WWE, anything can happen!

As the Critic and Snob began looking around for some fresh meat, Muscles Glasses ended up whipping Vanoss to the upper right turnbuckle.

Luckily, Vanoss ended up putting the breaks by grabbing the upper ropes and leaping back to the mat...

...

...

...

...only to be caught by a sleeperhold from Muscles!

 **Joey Styles:** Sleeperhold from Muscles Glasses!

 **Corey Graves:** Imagine the victims who fell into that hold throughout all these years!

 **Joey Styles:** No kidding that Vanoss is looking to go to sleep here!

Vanoss tried fighting him off by elbowing the muscleman around the ribs, but Muscles still wouldn't let go of that hold.

Vanoss even tried running around the ring in circles, but still, Muscles was attached to him like a spider monkey. The gamer was minutes away from passing out from that hold.

 **Corey Graves:** Someone get a blanket and a teddy. Vanoss is about to hit bedtime.

 **Joey Styles:** Muscles clearly dominating here!

However, it wasn't for long.

Stone Cold E.T. suddenly came right out of nowhere and grabbed Muscles Glasses right in the back, sending him and Vanoss straight over the ropes and onto the floor, sending a huge shockwave of cheers for that elimination!

 **Corey Graves:** Whoa, are you kidding me?!

 **Joey Styles:** *screaming* STONE COLD E.T. JUST FRICKIN' ELIMINATED BOTH MUSCLES AND VANOSS!

 **Corey Graves:** He's up to his 4th elimination! That guy's not human!

 **29th Eliminated: Muscles Glasses; Eliminated by: Stone Cold E.T.; Duration: 31:44**

 **30th Eliminated: Danisnotonfire; Eliminated by: Stone Cold E.T.; Duration: 6:45**

Both Vanoss and Muscles were in total shock that a Stone Cold impressionist with an E.T. mask had eliminated them.

They would have got in the ring and gave him a total beating, but they decided to screw him anyway by leaving. As they were leaving, the crowd all turned to the stage in huge anticipation, awaiting what would be the final entrant of the match.

 **10... 9... 8...**

 **Joey Styles:** The last entrant's on the way!

 **7... 6... 5...**

 **Corey Graves:** Who's lucky number 40 gonna be?

 **4... 3... 2... 1...**

 ***BZZT!***

 **Entrant #40: Fred**

As the final buzzer sounded, a teenager with medium dirty-blonde hair and wearing a red 'FRED' shirt came out awaiting a huge reception from his fans.

Unfortunately, the reception he got was crude, resulting in a huge round of boos inside Hammerstein Ballroom.

 **Corey Graves:** Oh, no. Out of all of the people to enter number 40, it had to be this little schlub?

 **Joey Styles:** Entering the final number in this YouTube Royal Rumble, it's YouTube sensation, Fred!

 **Corey Graves:** This is gonna be a nightmare.

 **Joey Styles:** Well, despite this reception he's getting, that's not gonna slow Fred down from winning the Rumble!

Fred started running down the aisle, giving out some high fives on his way down.

But as he got in the ring however, Angry Grandpa rushed at him and clotheslined Fred over the top rope and over the floor!

 **Corey Graves:** *laughing* Hahahahaha! You were saying, Joey?!

 **Joey Styles:** Fred is gone just as he got himself in!

 **Corey Graves:** I don't know about you, but I think that may be a record there!

 **31st Eliminated: Fred; Eliminated by: Angry Grandpa; Duration: 0:01.8**

As Fred got up from the impact, his jaw ended up dropping on impact.

He was in total shock, realizing that he was eliminated early in the match. So he started bawling, whining and complaining like a fussy toddler in front of the referees.

 **Fred:** *in high-pitched voice* But it's not fair! I wasn't ready! I WASN'T READY! AAAAAAAAAGH!

 **Corey Graves:** Ugh, can someone shut that kid up?!

 **Joey Styles:** I can say the same thing for sure, Corey!

Fred then started kicking the steel steps and shaking the steel barricades, just to let out a little steam in response.

When he ended up kicking the apron post however...

*CLINK!*

Fred went down, holding his foot in pain!

 **Joey Styles:** Is he trying to fight a pole here?!

 **Corey Graves:** If he is, I'd say the steel pole is winning. What a sore loser Fred is.

 **Joey Styles:** *nodding* You said it.

The annoying high-pitched teenager ended up whining and groaning in effect as the referees started tending to him.

Meanwhile, inside the ring, there now stood nine people. Only one of these nine men left standing was about to be crowned the YouTube Royal Rumble winner. It was about to turn into one ultimate showdown here.

 _ **To be concluded next chapter...**_

* * *

 **Well, it sucks to be Fred. Anyway, it's stats time! Let's see what we have here!**

 **People still in the ring: 9**

 **People still left to go: 0**

 **Eliminated: Tron Guy, Star Wars Kid, BlackCriticGuy, Grim, Pickleboy, Sam Pepper, Dino Winwood, Nostalgia Chick, AlphaOmegaSin, Robert Seidelman, McJuggerNuggets, Left SmarkBuster, Irate Gamer, EpicLLOYD, JonTron, Jenna Marbles, Trisha Paytas, Markiplier, Pat The NES Punk, Ian Hecox, Right SmarkBuster, Teddy Rubskin, Brian Zane, Anthony Padilla, Damien Walters, Stephen Quire, Linkara, Danisnotonfire, Muscles Glasses, Vanoss and Fred**

 **Still in the ring: Angry Grandpa, Angry Video Game Nerd, Brad Jones, Harley Morenstein, Nostalgia Critic, PewDiePie, Steve Shives, Stone Cold E.T. and Tourette's Guy**

 **Which one of these men will win the first-ever YouTube Royal Rumble?**

 **Will it be the senior loudmouth Angry Grandpa?**

 **Will it be the beer-drinking gamer known as the Angry Video Game Nerd?**

 **Will it be the Cinema Snob, Brad Jones?**

 **Will it be the bearded Epic Meal chef, Harley "Sauce Boss" Morenstein?**

 **Will it be the gun-toting malcontent Nostalgia Critic?**

 **Will it be the Swedish Sensation, PewDiePie?**

 **Will it be the longest-lasting Rumble competitor so far/atheist, Steve Shives?**

 **Will be the drive-thru trashtalker Stone Cold E.T.?**

 **Or will it be the Tony the Tiger-wearing Tourette's Guy?**

 **The YouTube Royal Rumble will conclude next chapter, so feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, Warrior out! PEACE!**

 **It's gonna get a lot more insane next chapter, so feedbacks are welcome, broski's! Until next time, Warrior out. Now if you'll excuse me, time for Extreme Rules!**


	13. Ch 13: The Ultimate Finale

**"YouTube Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with YouTube or any of its channels, nor do I own anything associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. The WWE and its wrestlers are owned by it's** **chairman, Vince McMahon.**

 **Summary: 40 YouTube superstars battle it out in an all out battle royal for** **$1,000,000 on the line and the title of World's Greatest YouTuber! Who'll stand the pain? Who'll stand the tears? Who will be victorious in this total internet war?**

 **Before we start this chapter, let's take another look at the stats we have so far.**

 **People still in the ring: 9**

 **People still left to go: 0**

 **People left in the ring: Angry Grandpa, Angry Video Game Nerd, Brad Jones, Harley Morenstein, Nostalgia Critic, PewDiePie, Steve Shives, Stone Cold E.T.**

 **Eliminated: Tron Guy, Star Wars Kid, BlackCriticGuy, Grim, Pickleboy, Sam Pepper, Dino Winwood, Nostalgia Chick, AlphaOmegaSin, Robert Seidelman, McJuggerNuggets, Left SmarkBuster, Irate Gamer, EpicLLOYD, JonTron, Jenna Marbles, Trisha Paytas, Markiplier, Pat The NES Punk, Ian Hecox, Right SmarkBuster, Teddy Rubskin, Brian Zane, Anthony Padilla, Damien Walters, Stephen Quire, Linkara, Danisnotonfire, Muscles Glasses, Vanoss, Fred**

 **So, who will you have your money on in this match? The winner will be revealed as soon as you read far below! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: The Ultimate Finale**_

* * *

As Fred walked out of ringside, Tourette's Guy ended up stopping Stone Cold E.T.'s momentum by a foot to the face down at the lower left turnbuckle.

Air was immediately taken out of his system right away. The longer Tourette's Guy foot was in his mouth, the faster Stone Cold E.T.'s face was turning blue from the pressure.

 **Joey Styles:** Tourette's Guy making quick room out of Stone Cold E.T.!

 **Corey Graves:** Talk about a foot-in-mouth disease, Joey.

As Stone Cold E.T. passed out from the hold, Tourette's Guy backed away from him and set in a three-point stance.

And as he was rushing right at him with a Stinger Splash, Stone Cold E.T.'s body limped down to the bottom, forcing the Tourette's Guy's face to hit right on the post! The crowd couldn't help but cringe at the scene itself.

 **Corey Graves:** DENIED!

 **Joey Styles:** What a hard collision that was!

 **Corey Graves:** If he wasn't stupid now, he probably is from that fail.

As the Tourette's Guy looked confused and dazed, Stone Cold E.T. managed to gain enough strength to lift the rage-induced neck brace-wearing individual over the top rope and onto the floor, marking his 5th elimination of the match!

 **Corey Graves:** See ya later, Tourette's Guy!

 **Joey Styles:** That's definitely not gonna sit well with him!

 **32nd Eliminated: Tourette's Guy; Eliminated by: Stone Cold E.T.; Duration: 2:29**

As he got up from the floor, the Tourette's Guy started throwing a fit down at ringside.

The referees were trying hard to calm him down, but it still wasn't stopping him from shaking the barricades and kicking the steel steps!

 **Tourette's Guy:** *shouting* Agggh, Bob Saget!

 **Corey Graves:** What a baby!

 **Joey Styles:** Well, can't blame him for trying!

As the Tourette's Guy finally left pissed off, PewDiePie was taking his time chopping Angry Grandpa right on the chest while being tied to the ropes.

He raised the old man's shirt up and laid out another chop to his bare chest for a second helping!

 **Joey Styles:** PewDiePie with those Flair-like chops!

 **Corey Graves:** *cringing* Oh man, what's up with that old man's stomach? Did he eat some fat asian kid in there?

 **Joey Styles:** *gulping* Thanks for that uncomfortable image...

With Angry Grandpa roughed up, PewDiePie irish whipped him and back, hoping to toss AGP for a back body drop.

But AGP managed to counter the move by flipping PewDiePie upside down, laying him out with a piledriver!

 **Joey Styles:** Angry Grandpa with the piledriver!

 **Corey Graves:** Horrible mistake by PewDiePie with that one!

As PewDiePie went knocked out, AGP then picked him right up and tossed him over the ropes and onto the floor, marking yet another elimination for the old man!

 **Corey Graves:** PewDiePie's outta here!

 **Joey Styles:** That was a huge mistake for sure!

 **33rd Eliminated: PewDiePie; Eliminated by: Angry Grandpa; Duration: 5:58**

As PewDiePie left up the ramp, Angry Grandpa took the time to taunt far away to him.

But he ended up letting his guard down as Brad Jones snuck behind him and attempted to throw AGP over the top rope. However, Angry Grandpa counter-whipped the Cinema Snob, therefore sending Brad over the top rope.

 **Joey Styles:** The Cinema Snob's going over!

Luckily for Brad, he managed to remain on the apron. AGP tried to take a shot at him, but Brad managed to connect with a forearm shot to the face!

 **Corey Graves:** Oooh, Brad nailed him good-

Somehow, Corey was immediately cut off when suddenly...

 _*BAAAAM!*_

The Nostalgia Critic came in and kicked the Cinema Snob off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him!

 **Joey Styles:** Holy crap!

 **Corey Graves:** Brad didn't see the Critic coming!

 **Joey Styles:** Because of that, the Cinema Snob's Rumble run comes to an end!

 **34th Eliminated: Brad Jones; Eliminated by: Nostalgia Critic; Duration: 2:12**

As soon as Brad shook himself off and left, The Critic stood face to face with the rest of the five competitors who were still standing in the ring.

There was the Nostalgia Critic himself, Angry Grandpa, Steve Shives, Harley Morenstein, Stone Cold E.T., and Angry Video Game Nerd. Both men were trading one nasty look after another. They all knew that either one of them was gonna get the top prize and those million dollars. The tension was so tense, you can cut it with a really sharp knife.

The crowd didn't know who to cheer for, so it was pretty dead in the water. But the fans didn't care at all, they just wanted to see who would win.

 **Joey Styles:** This is looking tense!

 **Corey Graves:** Yeah, I can't believe out of all people, Steve Shives has been there since the end!

 **Joey Styles:** Shows just how resilient the atheist is!

After a few minutes of silence, both the Nerd and Critic started attacking one another, which also led to Stone Cold E.T. attacking Steve Shives and Harley Morenstein assaulting Angry Grandpa.

Angry Grandpa backed himself into a corner as Harley kept striking him with the knees.

 **Joey Styles:** The Sauce Boss doing quite a number on AGP!

 **Corey Graves:** Those are some lethal knees, that's for sure!

And then, Harley irish whipped AGP to the other corner and then connected the old man with a Shining Wizard from the corner!

 **Corey Graves:** *cringing* Oooh, that's gonna bite!

As Angry Grandpa felt a little groggy from the hit, Harley snuck right up behind him like a stalker.

When AGP began to shake the nerves off, Harley ran up to him and attempted a bulldog, but Grandpa began showing incredible power by shoving Harley chestfirst towards the turnbuckle and hit the Sauce Boss with a Discus Clothesline!

 **Joey Styles:** OH SH-!

 **Corey Graves:** What a powerful clothesline by the old man!

 **Joey Styles:** *shrieking* That nearly chopped his frickin' head off!

The hit had knocked Harley right out immediately.

Noticing this, Angry Grandpa picked up Harley's unconscious body and dragged him over the top rope. The next thing he needed to do was get Harley's legs over the rope and onto the floor.

 **Joey Styles:** The Sauce Boss is in trouble here!

 **Corey Graves:** He might get turned over well done if AGP can lift him up!

However, right out of nowhere, the Angry Video Game Nerd came from behind and grabbed Grandpa by the leg, muscling him up over the top rope and onto the floor, sending Harley along the way as well!

 **Corey Graves:** Whoa! Nerd's pulling double duty!

 **Joey Styles:** AVGN easily gets rid of Grandpa and Harley!

 **35th Eliminated: Harley Morenstein; Eliminated by: Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration: 14:57**

 **36th Eliminated: Angry Grandpa; Eliminated by: Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration: 8:58**

As both Harley and AGP left ringside, the Nerd was busy feeding off the loud cheers from the fans.

However, his guard was let down when The Nostalgia Critic sneak attacked him by connecting a flying forearm to the back of the Nerd's neck!

 **Corey Graves:** Oh! Apparently, the Nerd forgot all about the Critic!

The Critic wasn't done yet with the Nerd just yet.

He then picked him right up and hooked AVGN's arms in a underhook position. With the Nerd still woozy, the Nostalgia Critic dropped him with a Pedigree!

 **Joey Styles:** Nostalgia Critic with the Pedigree!

 **Corey Graves:** Not as powerful as Triple H's rendition, but is sure as effective!

While the Nerd was still knocked out, the Critic decided to put the finishing touches on AVGN.

He then picked him up and attempted to throw him out, only for AVGN to develop a second wind and grabbed the Critic by the neck. This sent both men dangling towards the ropes, therefore being in danger of eliminating themselves!

 **Joey Styles:** Wait a minute, Nerd's got the Critic!

 **Corey Graves:** Who's gonna toss who out?

 **Joey Styles:** I'm on the edge of my seat here!

 **Nostalgia Critic:** *to AVGN* You're gonna eat my assdust, turdbucket!

 **Angry Video Game Nerd:** *to Critic* Suck on some dog c**t, you f***er!

While they were still dangling along the ropes, Stone Cold E.T. was still stomping a mudhole on the chest of Steve Shives.

As soon as he saw what was going on between the Nerd and Critic, Stone Cold E.T. had an idea.

 **Corey Graves:** Uh-oh! Nerd, Critic, I think you better turn around!

In the blink of an eye, Stone Cold E.T. used two of his perfectly good hands to push both the Nerd and Critic over the ropes and onto the floor, resulting in a huge pop from the New York crowd!

 **Corey Graves:** Wha-? Are you kidding me?

 **Joey Styles:** Oh my god, both the Critic and the Nerd are gone!

 **Corey Graves:** Stone Cold E.T. just picked up his 7th elimination!

 **Joey Styles:** We have only two men left! Stone Cold E.T. and Steve Shives!

 **37th Eliminated: Angry Video Game Nerd; Eliminated by: Stone Cold E.T.; Duration: 16:55**

 **38th Eliminated: Nostalgia Critic; Eliminated by: Stone Cold E.T.; Duration: 12:56**

While Stone Cold E.T. was busy throwing his hands up in victory, Steve Shives snuck behind out of nowhere and attempted to throw him over.

However for the atheist, Stone Cold E.T. managed to keep himself on the apron.

 **Corey Graves:** The alien's not out!

 **Joey Styles:** He didn't quite hit the floor!

As Shives turned around, Stone Cold E.T. lunged right at him with a Lou Thesz Press!

And then, the trash-talking alien fed the atheist some furious punches, making Steve's face a little black and blue!

 **Joey Styles:** Stone Cold E.T.'s firing hard and furious!

 **Corey Graves:** This guy's a total savage!

With Steve Shives knocked out, Stone Cold E.T. ran to the ropes and stopped an inch near Steve's body, only to flip him off and drop the elbow!

 **Joey Styles:** He drops the elbow!

 **Corey Graves:** Don't tell me that alien's gonna take it all the way!

Pumping the crowd right up, Stone Cold E.T. gestured Steve Shives to get up, hoping to get him with his signature move.

The New York faithful were begging and dying to see it happen once more.

 **Corey Graves:** Don't tell me he's gonna hit the Stunner!

As Steve turned around, Stone Cold E.T. kicked him and grabbed the atheist by the neck, only for Steve to push him away.

Turning back once again to Steve, Stone Cold E.T. ran and lunged right at Shives...

...

...

...who lowered down the ropes and tossed the trash-talking alien over the ropes and onto the floor, resulting in a gigantic ovation!

 **39th and Final Elimination: Stone Cold E.T.; Eliminated by: Steve Shives; Duration: 8:30**

 **Joey Styles:** It's over!

 **Corey Graves:** *screaming* STEVE SHIVES WINS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THE ATHEIST WINS THE RUMBLE!

 **Joey Styles:** And this crowd's on their feet!

Steve Shives looked all around as the fans all went out of their chairs, cheering and chanting for Steve Shives's name over and over again.

Appreciated by this support for his resiliency, Steve raised his fists in the air, which increased the sounds of his fans ten-fold. While he was busy celebrating his hard-fought victory, the event's lead ring announcer, Eden, announced the winner.

 **Eden:** Here is your winner of the first-ever YouTube Royal Rumble, and the title of World Greatest YouTuber, Steeeeeeve Shiiiiiiiives!

 **WINNER: Steve Shives**

He was so exhausted, tired and beat from the match that he went down on his knees as a result.

As he was catching a break, Renee Young came out of the stage and headed towards the ring with a check of $1,000,000 and a huge golden trophy in hand. She carefully entered the ring where she sent the Microphone straight to Steve's lips.

 **Renee Young:** *to Steve* Steve Shives, you have done it! You officially entered number 4 and took it all the way to the end! How does it feel now that you are not also a million dollars richer, but you are now considered the World's Greatest YouTuber? Any thoughts.

 **Steve Shives:** *to Renee* Well, I'm a lost for words. I never thought I'd make it this far to win this. But now that I did, I'm on top of the world! So with that being said and done, I'd like to thank my good friends Stuffy, Toby Benson, Millicent, Hans, Willamena, Prospector Jones back at home. And if I had one more person I'd like to thank, it won't be the big man in the sky, because I did it all by f***in' self! So suck it, everyone!

After he finished off his little speech, Steve took the trophy and check as he raised them high in victory.

The chants of his name began increasing more as time and time went on from the celebration.

 **Joey Styles:** Wow, what a Rumble that was! If there's only one thing I have to say about this YouTube Royal Rumble, it's this, "OH MY GOOOOD!"

 **Corey Graves:** *chuckling* I can drink to you on that one, Styles!

 **Joey Styles:** And that'll do it for the YouTube Royal Rumble! For my broadcast partner, Corey Graves, this is Joey Styles from ECW saying, so long! Once again, Steve Shives, resident atheist on YouTube, is the winner of the first ever YouTube Royal Rumble!

And then, the scene closed out with Steve Shives continuing his little Rumble celebration without no interruptions at all.

* * *

 **Wow, what a Rumble that was! There was a whole lot of blood, sweat, tears and messups that it just made me wanna laugh until I wet myself! Anyway, what did the rest of you all think of this event? Did you like the result of the winner? You think there would have been others who should have won it? All feedbacks are welcome for sure!**

 **For the last time, here are the stats!**

 **Eliminated: Tron Guy, Star Wars Kid, BlackCriticGuy, Grim, Pickleboy, Sam Pepper, Dino Winwood, Nostalgia Chick, AlphaOmegaSin, Robert Seidelman, McJuggerNuggets, Left SmarkBuster, Irate Gamer, EpicLLOYD, JonTron, Jenna Marbles, Trisha Paytas, Markiplier, Pat The NES Punk, Ian Hecox, Right SmarkBuster, Teddy Rubskin, Brian Zane, Anthony Padilla, Damien Walters, Stephen Quire, Linkara, Danisnotonfire, Muscles Glasses, Vanoss, Fred, Tourette's Guy, PewDiePie, Brad Jones, Harley Morenstein, Angry Grandpa, Angry Video Game Nerd, Nostalgia Critic and Stone Cold E.T.**

 **WINNER: Steve Shives**

 **Longest time spent in the ring: Steve Shives (42 minutes)**

 **Shortest time spent in the ring: Fred (0:01.9 seconds)**

 **Most eliminations ever: Stone Cold E.T. (7 eliminations)**

 **Entrants in order:**

 **1\. The Irate Gamer  
**  
 **2\. Robert Seidelman (Game Show Garbage)  
**  
 **3\. BlackCriticGuy  
**  
 **4\. Steve Shives  
**  
 **5\. Tron Guy  
**  
 **6\. Pickleboy  
**  
 **7\. Star Wars Kid  
**  
 **8\. Muscles Glasses  
**  
 **9\. Dino Winwood (NewLEGACYinc)  
**  
 **10\. Grim (Grim's Toy Show)  
**  
 **11\. Nostalgia Chick  
**  
 **12\. McJuggerNuggets  
**  
 **13\. AlphaOmegaSin  
**  
 **14\. Sam Pepper  
**  
 **15\. Right Smarkbuster  
**  
 **16\. Left Smarkbuster  
**  
 **17\. Markiplier  
**  
 **18\. Jenna Marbles  
**  
 **19\. Ian Hecox  
**  
 **20\. EpicLLOYD**

 **21\. JonTron  
**  
 **22\. Teddy Rubskin  
**  
 **23\. Trisha Paytas  
**  
 **24\. Pat The NES Punk  
**  
 **25\. Damien Walters  
**  
 **26\. Anthony Padilla (Smosh)  
**  
 **27\. Angry Video Game Nerd  
**  
 **28\. Harley Morenstein  
**  
 **29\. Stephen Quire  
**  
 **30\. Linkara  
**  
 **31\. Brian Zane (Wrestling With Wregret)  
**  
 **32\. The Nostalgia Critic  
**  
 **33\. Vanoss  
**  
 **34\. Angry Grandpa  
**  
 **35\. Danisnotonfire  
**  
 **36\. PewDiePie  
**  
 **37\. Stone Cold E.T. a.k.a. FizzyPops3434  
**  
 **38\. Tourette's Guy  
**  
 **39\. The Cinema Snob  
**  
 **40\. Fred**

 **Eliminations in order:**

 **1\. Tron Guy (by Irate Gamer)**

 **2\. Star Wars Kid (by Muscles Glasses)**

 **3\. BlackCriticGuy (by Muscles Glasses)**

 **4\. Grim (by AlphaOmegaSin)**

 **5\. Pickleboy (by AlphaOmegaSin)**

 **6\. Sam Pepper (by AlphaOmegaSin, Robert Seidelman, Steve Shives, Irate Gamer, Nostalgia Chick, Dino Winwood & McJuggerNuggets)**

 **7\. Dino Winwood (by Left & Right SmarkBuster)**

 **8\. Nostalgia Chick (by Irate Gamer)**

 **9\. AlphaOmegaSin (by Ian Hecox)**

 **10\. Robert Seidelman (by Left & Right SmarkBuster)**

 **11\. McJuggerNuggets (by JonTron)**

 **12\. Left SmarkBuster (by Markiplier)**

 **13\. Irate Gamer (by Pat The NES Punk)**

 **14\. EpicLLOYD (by Muscles Glasses)**

 **15\. JonTron (by Damien Walters)**

 **16\. Jenna Marbles (by Trisha Paytas)**

 **17\. Trisha Paytas (by Markiplier)**

 **18\. Markiplier (by Damien Walters)**

 **19\. Pat The NES Punk (by Angry Video Game Nerd)**

 **20\. Ian Hecox (by Right SmarkBuster)**

 **21\. Right SmarkBuster (by Angry Video Game Nerd)**

 **22\. Teddy Rubskin (by Steve Shives)**

 **23\. Brian Zane (by Vanoss)**

 **24\. Anthony Padilla (by Angry Grandpa)**

 **25\. Damien Walters (by Stephen Quire)**

 **26\. Stephen Quire (by Danisnotonfire)**

 **27\. Linkara (by Stone Cold E.T.)**

 **28\. Danisnotonfire (by Stone Cold E.T.)**

 **29\. Muscles Glasses (by Stone Cold E.T.)**

 **30\. Vanoss (by Stone Cold E.T.)**

 **31\. Fred (by Angry Grandpa)**

 **32\. Tourette's Guy (by Stone Cold E.T.)**

 **33\. PewDiePie (by Angry Grandpa)**

 **34\. Brad Jones (by Nostalgia Critic)**

 **35\. Harley Morenstein (by Angry Video Game Nerd)**

 **36\. Angry Grandpa (by Angry Video Game Nerd)**

 **37\. Angry Video Game Nerd (by Stone Cold E.T.)**

 **38\. Nostalgia Critic (by Stone Cold E.T.)**

 **39\. Stone Cold E.T. (by Steve Shives)**

 **40\. Steve Shives (WINNER)**

 **Like I said, feedbacks are more than welcome, my fellow wrestling fans! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off! Now if you'll excuse me, it's Olympic season! Go U.S.A.! USA! USA! USA! USA!**


End file.
